No Happy Endings
by kerimack
Summary: Sequel to Something Different. Kathryn and Sebastian return to New York married and ready to wreak havoc but an old enemy has other plans. Please R&R.
1. A New Plan

No Happy Endings

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Cruel Intentions, I just borrow them.

Summary: This is a sequel to the fic Something Different. Kathryn and Sebastian return to New York ready to wreak havoc but an old enemy has other plans.

Rating: R

Authors Notes: I don't have this all mapped out yet so it might take awhile.

Chapter 1: A New Plan

"Ok we have to talk"

"Talk later, I have more pressing issues now"

"I'm serious Sebastian!"

"So am I. How do you expect me to have a conversation with you when you're not wearing anything. Christ your beautiful." He leaned in and kissed his wife passionately on the lips. 

_Wife_. God that was going to take some getting use to, but they had in fact done it. Nearly a month ago they had secretly gotten married in Barbados. It was just them and the preacher on the beach at midnight with none of their annoying family present or any of there so called friends. Just them, just as it has always been. They had stayed there ever since and hadn't even bothered to tell anyone what they had done or even where they where. The truth was neither of them where really looking forward to having to explain themselves and they had the means to do whatever they wanted including blowing off work and school. He knew they would have to go back eventually but he really wasn't looking forward to it.

Kathryn kissed him as she pushed him onto his back. She quickly straddled him and grabbed his wrists pissing them against the bed. Sebastian was so distracted by the kiss that he didn't see when she pulled out the handcuffs. She quickly cuffed him and he pulled away from her mouth. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"I told you we have to talk and this seems to be the only way to make you listen." Sebastian tried to budge his wrists but it was no use the handcuffs where too tight.

"Kathryn these hurt. Don't you remember that?"

"I remember but I also recall they can be a lot of fun." She began to massage her breast and play with her nipples.

Sebastian let out a groan of frustration "that's not fair."

"We have to go back."

He wasn't totally surprised by this revelation; he knew Kathryn would want to go back eventually he was just hoping it would be sooner rather than later. "Why? Aren't you having fun?"

She smiled down at him "of course I'm having fun, but we need to get back to our life eventually. I need to get back to New York."

"You need to? Oh I get it your planning something."

A slow smile crossed her lips "You could say that. Sebastian what do you see for the future?"

"I see you and me. I take it your on the same page as that, right?"

"Yes, It's just…I don't want to become my mother."

"Where did that come from?" Kathryn shrugged and looked off. "Hey look at me. You are nothing like your mother. You're not going to become her."

"I don't want to be like her. I don't want to rely on someone else to take care of me. I'm sick of this debutante shit. I want to rule New York."

Sebastian was curious as to where she was going with this. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well first I want what's mine. I want to take over my fathers company. He left it to me and always said I should run it after he's gone. Well I'm done waiting."

"But wasn't Court named CEO?"

Her smile returned "for now he is, but not for long."

Sebastian laughed at her "well you know I support you. Now can you uncuff me so we can play?"

Kathryn ignored him "that's not all. I want that bitch Mrs. Caldwell to know her place in society and it certainly isn't at the head of it. She's been walking around like she's Jackie fucking Kennedy and I'm sick of it. When I'm done with her she'll be kissing the hem of my skirt and begging for invites."

"Baby I hate to state the obvious but I have a feeling that might not be as easy as you think. I mean aren't you a little worried about how everyone will react when they find out you married your former step brother?"

"Since when do you worry about what other people think?"

"I don't but it might put a damper on your plans."

She smiled confidently as she reached for the key on the night side table "I can handle it. That whole society is a bunch of sheep. You get one moron to agree with you and the rest will follow suit. When I'm finished everyone will be kissing our ass."

"I love you" he replied as she uncuffed him.

"You better" she told him. She rarely told him she loved him back but he knew she did. She wouldn't be risking everything for him if she didn't. "So we'll leave then?"

Sebastian sighed and kissed her "I'll book us a flight for tomorrow morning. Now back to what we where doing…"

                                                *                *                *                *                *                *

The limo was waiting for them when their plane landed. "So are you going to tell me where were going?"

"No" Sebastian told her firmly. The whole way home Kathryn had been inquiring as to where they were going to stay. They had both agreed that they didn't want to stay at Tiffani's old place. Too many memories, so he told her he would find a place, but he refused to tell her about it. It was too much fun making her squirm. He didn't know what she was worried about. Did she really think he would make her live in a dump?

"Well just give me a hint" she asked as she climbed in the car.

"No. It's a surprise." He grabbed his journal from one of his bags and got in next to her.

"Please. I'll suck you off for an hour tonight if you tell me."

_Tempting_. "You'll do that anyway. Just wait and quit bugging me." He began writing enjoying the power he had over her.

Kathryn moved away from him "fine just sit there and write in that faggot journal. Why the hell do you write in there now? It's not like your screwing anyone but me."

"Oh aren't we bitchy when we don't get our way. And don't worry being with you gives me plenty to write about, more even."

"Well can I at least look at it?"

He laughed "no way."

"Oh come where married now."

"Maybe when I'm dead"

"Now there's an idea."

He looked up at her and smiled at the cold look on her face. The car then stopped "perk up baby were here." She quickly climbed out of the car and he watched with delight as her expression changed. She smiled up at the large building and he came up behind her.

"Which floor?"

"The whole fucking building" he whispered in her ear.

Kathryn laughed and grabbed his hand pulling him inside. The house, if you could call it that was a lot like Tiffani's old one except newer and larger. Sebastian had spotted it before they left and made the owner an offer. It had been insanely expensive but it had been worth it to see the look on his wife's face. Kathryn walked into the spacious living room and twirled around. "It's so beautiful Sebastian."

"I thought you'd like it." Sebastian walked over and picked her up "now what do you say we go christen a few rooms?"

She nibbled at his ear and whispered, "Sounds like a plan."

Sebastian carried her into the next room looking for a smooth place to put her down. He almost put her down on the floor when he heard "where the hell have you been?"

His father got up form his spot on the couch and glared at the newlyweds. Sebastian was so surprised he almost dropped Kathryn. "Dad what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. I haven't seen or heard from you in a month. I thought you left the country for good until the lawyer come over with the deed to this place. Mind telling me where you've been?" He suddenly looked away and seemed to notice Kathryn for the first time "oh hello Kathryn. I take it you were as angry at him as I was."

"Umm well…"

"Dad Kathryn was with me. We were in Barbados."

"What the hell were you doing there?"

Sebastian looked over at Kathryn who gave a small nod "we were getting married."

"You…" Edward trailed off. Sebastian just nodded at him. Truth be told he wasn't exactly sure how his father would react to the news but he doubted he would freak out that much. After all Kathryn was one of the most respected girls in New York. "Well…that's" he broke into a huge smile. "That's great, congratulations!"

"Thank you," they both replied in unison.

"Welcome to the family Kathryn…again"

Kathryn smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek "thank you Edward. Now I'm going to go check out the upstairs I'll be right back."

The two men watched as she exited "well this comes as quite a shock son. I didn't even know you too where that serious."

"Yeah well what can I say I love her. I always have."

"You do understand that this is going to come as a surprise to some people. I mean she was your step sister."

Sebastian sighed and rolled his eyes "I know but Kathryn seems to think she can handle it. And you know her she probably can."

"That's right I can" Kathryn replied as she came back in. She wrapped her arms around Sebastian "I am a Merteuil after all."

Edward smiled and nodded then his expression fell "umm have you two been in contact with anyone since you left?"

"No. Why?"

"Well I think you should know that they released Annette."

"What!?" Kathryn screamed. "They released her? She tried to kill me for Christ's sake, what do you mean they released her?"

"Well it's only temporary" Edward explained. "Apparently her father has become ill and she got a judge to let her leace temporarily. She's in Kansas now but it's ok. She being heavily watched at all times and they're planning on putting her back in the hospital in  another week."

"Are you sure?" Sebastian asked as he watched Kathryn with concern. She slowly sat down on the couch and he sat down next to her.

"Yes, I have the judges word on that."

"Alright" Kathryn replied softly.

There was an akward silence for a moment. After a moment Edward broke the silence "well I was thinking, how about I throw you two a party to announce your marriage. It can be at the Plaza and we'll invite everyone."

Sebastian really didn't want to go and he could tell by the expression on Kathryn's face that she felt the same way, but he wanted to get her mind off this Annette think. "That sounds great dad."

"Yeah great" Kathryn replied with false enthusiasm.

"Well good then I'll call you with the arrangements. I have to get back to the office I'll see you two later. And congratulations once again."

"Thanks" Sebastian said and then rolled his eyes after he left, happy to be rid of him. He turned his attention back to Kathryn who was staring off into space. "Hey are you ok?"

She looked at him and gave him one of her phony smiled "yeah I just really don't want to go to that party."

"I think your losing your edge. You use to be a better liar then this. Your freaked about Annette aren't you?"

She sighed and leaned back "It's just how do we know she won't escape? The last thing I need right now is to worry about the virgin psycho Mary running free. I don't want her ruing things."

"She won't" he assured her. "She's miles away and you heard my father she's going back in, in a week. Don't worry about it."

Kathryn looked over at him and smiled "I do love you, you know."

He smiled back at her surprised by her declaration "I know. Now which room do you want to go christen first?"

                - to be continued (please review)


	2. The Party

No Happy Endings

Summary: Sebastian and Kathryn announce their engagement and meet up with some old friends.

Rating: a little NC-17

Chapter 2: The Party

You could hear a pin drop in the room.

Edward Valmont had just announced the marriage of his son Sebastian to Kathryn Mertieul to the crowded ballroom at the Plaza Hotel. As expected the news had come as quite a shock to everyone present as they discovered the real reason for the party that night. Sebastian glanced around the shocked crowed as his wife squeezed his hand. He knew she was nervous but she was hiding it well. Her face held a calm smile and he returned it. Secretly he was getting a slight thrill at the idea of shocking the society crowed. He was going to enjoy watching them all try and pretend as if this news was totally expected. Truth be told it was such a shock because no one knew that they had been dating in the first place. They had attended parties and events together but almost everyone just assumed that they attended together as platonic friends. No one suspected that the once step siblings where in love.

Eventually the applause started and the congratulations stated to pour in. Sebastian put on his best phony smile and kissed Kathryn's check as he whispered in her ear "here we go. By the way your ass looks great in that dress." He let his hand go down and squeeze it before releasing it to shake the hand of the man in front of him. Kathryn just smiled at him and shook her head slightly. The crowed quickly descended on them wishing them well and wanting to congratulate them.

_"I had no idea"_

_"Congratulations. I hope you're very happy together."_

_"I knew you would settle down eventually Sebastian."_

As the crowed began to part Sebastian's face began to hurt from smiling so much. He wasn't sure how much more of this fake politeness her could stand. As he glanced over at Kathryn he couldn't help but smile once more. She really was in her element surrounded by her adoring public. They were all of course just as she predicted wrapped around her finger. 

His face quickly fell when he saw Mrs. Caldwell coming their way. Sebastian really didn't want to talk to the women let alone pretend to be nice so he quickly scanned the crowed looking for someone to talk to. His eyes landed on Blain Tuttle who was watching him in amusement as her held up his glass of champagne. _Perfect_. He pulled away from the crowed but not before glancing back at Kathryn who turned her head when she saw him leaving and mouthed "pussy" to him. Sebastian smiled at her and made his way over to Blain.

"Jesus fucking Christ I can't believe you two. Running off and getting married and not even bothering to tell your very best friend."

Sebastian grabbed a glass of champagne off a waiter's tray. "I take it that's your way of saying congratulations."

Blain shook his head and in a mocking voice said, "_What do you mean I love her? Are you crazy, I hate her. She a bitch, she's evil, she's the anti Christ._ I knew it, I knew you loved her but noooo, you wouldn't admit it."

Sebastian took a drink "are you done?"

"Not nearly. Do you have any idea how many times I had to listen to the two of you bickering about each other and in the end you can't even let me be the first to know about this little marriage, which by the way is insane."

In a deadpan voice Sebastian said, "I'm sorry Blain we should have told you. You were right all along. Happy now?"

"I suppose. But marriage, I mean why?"

Sebastian finished off his drink and shrugged. "Why not? I mean Blain look at her." He gestured over to Kathryn as she walked up to a group of men and shook their hands. "She's absolute perfection. She's beautiful, sexy, smart, classy, and the best fuck I've ever had. Of course I married her, I adore her."

Blain sighed "Jesus you must be in love. I'll remind you, you said all this when your bitching to me about all the crap she pulls."

"You do that. So how are things on your end? Is business thriving?"

"You could say that. College kids pay better than the prep school brats any day. You should come by and purchase some merchandise for you and the little misses."

"I'll do that."

Blain looked past Sebastian and watched Kathryn as she chatted with some well-dressed men. "Aren't those the board members of her fathers company?"

Sebastian turned around and smiled "probably."

"Court would probably find that interesting. Tell me is Kathryn planning something?"

"Always"

                                                *                *                *                *                *                *

Kathryn excused herself from the group of people and smiled to herself. Everything was going just as planned. As expected everyone had reacted like she thought they would and been lining up to give their congratulations to her on her marriage. After making some polite conversation Kathryn had gone and talked business with some of the board members from her fathers company. She had inquired about Court and the job he was doing. They had made it clear that they really were not pleased with his work and they even asked if she would be interested in taking over where her father left off. She had just smiled and said she'd think about it.

As she scanned the crowed she looked for him but didn't spot him. Sebastian had wandered off when Mrs. Caldwell had made her way over to them. She couldn't blame him for wanting to make himself scarce. The women really was a pain in the ass. "You look happy," whispered a voice in her ear.

Kathryn turned around and smiled at her husband "oh I am. This party turned out not to be the disaster I thought it would."

"Really? How so?"

"Court is as good as fired and I will take over. And as expected all the little sheep have fallen into step. Everything is going just as I wanted and the whole thing is making me rather...wet."

Sebastian smiled and kissed her neck. "Well we'll just have to do something about that then, won't we?"

"Yes" she whispered as she pulled him into the ladies room. She glanced quickly around making sure that they were indeed alone, before pushing him against the sink and letting her hand go inside his pants.

"What if someone comes in?" Sebastian asked with a laugh.

"Who cares?"

"I thought you did."

Kathryn's small hand grabbed his erection and gave it a squeeze. "Oh here I thought I married an exhibitionist. Are you wussing out on me Valmont?"

"Fuck you. Anytime, anywhere" Sebastian moaned as he pushed her hard against the sink and kissed her fiercely.

She pulled away somewhat breathless and smiled before getting on her knees. "Care to make a wager on that?" She smiled wickedly up at him as she took the head of his cock into her mouth.

"What are the...oh god...what are the terms?"

Kathryn pulled her mouth away "if you come first, I get your car."

"That again? Your not getting my car deal with it. What happens when you come first?"

"My aren't we confident_. If_ you win I'll let you fuck me in that position you like so much. In your car."

Sebastian thought about it for a minute "ok deal." He then picked her off the floor and spun her around so they where facing the mirror. "I don't think we've ever done it with mirrors before."

"Well there's a first for everything." Sebastian slowly lifted her dress up and pushed her panties aside. He entered her from behind quickly, not giving her time to prepare. She let out a soft gasp and squeezed him as he started to move inside of her. She continued squeezing her muscles every time he thrusted into her knowing it would eventually make him come. Sebastian had a few tricks of his own. He slid one hand into her bra and began to play with her nipples making them hard. Kathryn tried to push him away but he just laughed. "That's cheating," she gasped.

"Oh and squeezing the hell out of me isn't?" 

Kathryn smiled and reached her hand back until her small hand rested on his balls. She began to gently caress them making Sebastian moan." That's it baby, come for me." Sebastian thrust into her once more hard before grabbing her hand away and pinning it to the counter. With his free hand he quickly found her clit and began to rub it hard and fast. Kathryn nearly screamed. "Oh shit...now that's cheating."

He continued thrusting into as he whispered in her ear for her to come. At that point Kathryn knew she was going to lose the battle but she wanted to make him work for it. "It's no use Kathryn...I'm going to win."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah" he then gave her clit one more squeeze. At the same time her orgasm hit her she heard "oh my god! What are you doing?" As her body shook slightly Kathryn looked up in the mirror and saw Cecil Caldwell standing behind her with a shocked look on her face.

"What the fuck does it look like I'm doing? I'm fucking my wife, do you mind?" Kathryn turned around and pulled Sebastian's still hard dick out of her. "Hey I didn't come yet."

"Well that's the price of winning." she kissed him softly on the lips and looked up to see Cecil still staring at them. "Oh your still here. What do you want?"

Cecil looked at Sebastian "I need to speak to Kathryn alone. It's important, can you leave?"

Sebastian looked at Kathryn who rolled her eyes and nodded at him. "Fine, I'll see you later. And don't even think of worming your way out of our bet."

Kathryn gave his dick one last squeeze before placing it back in his pants "wouldn't dream of it." Sebastian looked at Cecil and gave her a fake smile as he zipped up his pants and walked out of the bathroom.

As soon as he was gone Cecil turned to Kathryn "have you completely lost you mind?"

"Why?" Kathryn asked in a bored tone as she turned back to the mirror and fixed her hair. She really wasn't in the mood to play nice with Cecil.  

"You married Sebastian! I mean he was your brother."

"My step brother."

"Whatever. Look at all the awful things he has done to me and Ronald alone."

Kathryn sighed and turned around. "First of all dipshit I love him. I mean I don't expect a person like you with an intellect of a grapefruit to get that, but I do. Second he only did those things because I asked him to."

Cecil's mouth dropped open and Kathryn almost laughed. She has been waiting nearly two years to tell this stupid bitch what she thought of her and she was going to enjoy it. "Why-why would you ask him to do that?"

"Because numbskull you got in my way and I don't appreciate people getting in my way. At first I asked him to seduce you and help me turn you into a tramp because of the whole Court thing."

"Court thing?"

"Oh yes, we use to go out. That was of course before he dumped me for you. Yes that's right Cecil I'm the bulimic head case. You see he wanted someone pure, young, and stupid. Someone he could pull all his shit on and get away with it. I guess you were the perfect candidate. So I asked Sebastian to help me ruin you and he was more than happy to help. Truth be told I would of left you alone after that if you hadn't kept getting in my way at school. So you understand I had to do something about it."

"You had him show that tape at the assembly."

Kathryn smiled wickedly at the memory "yes I did. You see Cecil Sebastian and I have always been two of a kind. It was inevitable that we marry. I now have everything I want which gives me the freedom to tell you exactly how I feel about you."

Cecil glared at her with more anger than Kathryn had ever seen in her "you bitch! Ronald broke up with me because of that tape. You ruined my life!" 

She lunged at Kathryn but she quickly grabbed her and pushed her away laughing. "You really are a stupid cunt, just like your mother. No wonder Ronald broke it off while he still had a chance."

"I hate you" Cecil whispered.

Kathryn checked her reflection one last time "I care. See you around Cecil, oh and by the way" Cecil looked up at her "Sebastian is much better in bed than Ronald. Trust me, I know." Kathryn then gave her a fake smile and said as she left "have a nice evening."

                                                *                *                *                *                *                *

Towards the end of the evening Kathryn decided to escape the party by going out on the terrace for a smoke. She had been enjoying the evening more than she thought she would but she was getting tired and wanted to go home with her husband and forget all these idiots. As she pulled out a cigarette and looked for her lighter she felt someone behind her kiss her neck. She assumed it was Sebastian so she laughed and pulled him towards her. "Come to collect your winnings?"

"You could say that," said the voice behind her.

Kathryn turned around and came face to face with Court Reynolds. "What the fuck do you think your doing?" She asked as she quickly pushed him off of her.

"What does it look like? I wanted to kiss the bride." Court laughed and Kathryn could smell the alcohol on his breath. The last thing she felt like dealing with was a drunken Court so she tried to leave but he quickly grabbed her arm pulling her back. "Hey, where do you think your going? We need to talk."

Kathryn laughed harshly and pulled away from him "fuck off Court, I'm not interested."

"Well I'm interested" he began to rub himself against her and she could feel his erection brush against her. "I'm very interested."

"Get away from me. In case it escaped your pea size brain I'm married now, happily. So go find someone else to fuck with your three inch dick."

A look of hurt crossed Courts face and Kathryn almost laughed. Court was such and idiot she was going to enjoy ruining his life. His expression grew hard and he looked at her with contempt "if I were you I'd get on my knees and start sucking me quick before I tell everyone in there about the real Kathryn. The one who likes to snort coke and fuck all night."

"I don't really recall you lasting all night or even longer than ten minutes if memory serves. And as for getting on my knees dream the fuck on! There's no way in hell I'm ever going near you again."

Court snickered "you're a whore Kathryn you always have been. Eventually Sebastian will get sick of you just like he does every other girl he's ever been with and he'll dump your sorry ass."

"Fuck you!"

"Oh I plan to. I got a room upstairs and I suggest you come with me unless you want me to go announce to everyone in that room all your dirty little secrets."

"Your drunk moron, no one will believe a word you say."

"Maybe not, but after you ran off and married Valmont people might start doubting your innocent little girl routine. So what will it be Kat? Should I go make my own toast to the happy couple?"

"I wouldn't" Kathryn looked past Court and saw Sebastian standing behind him with a look of hatred and disgust on his face.

"Valmont! We were just talking about you" Court said with false enthusiasm.

"Really?" He glanced over at Kathryn "are you ok?" 

Kathryn nodded and walked over to him "I'm fine let's go home."

Sebastian kissed her forehead, but his eyes never left Court. "I suggest you leave now before I have you thrown out. You wouldn't want to make a scene in front of everyone would you?"

Court just snickered and walked past them saying, "I hope you two are very happy together."

As soon as he left Sebastian turned back to his wife "what the hell was that all about?"

"It's nothing. He was just being an asshole, I want to go home."

"Ok" Sebastian said. He knew she was lying but he didn't want to push it she would tell him later. He took her hand and they walked out. Kathryn remained clam but inside she was furious. How dare he treat her like that, like she was some kind of whore. Tomorrow morning Court was finished. She would see to it herself. 

                - to be continued (Please Review) 


	3. Delicious Revenge

No Happy Endings

Summary: Court gets a surprise at work thanks to Kathryn.

Chapter 3: Delicious Revenge

"No it's fine, I'll just get one of the little office drones to cover. I'll meet you on the coarse in an hour." 

"Keeping busy?"

Court looked up from his desk and saw Kathryn standing by the door with a small smile on her face. He was surprised to say the least. After the previous night he was sure Kathryn would never go near him again, but here she was standing in his office wearing one on her short little skirts. "Kathryn, this is a surprise. I thought you would be pissed after last night."

She walked over to the chair across from him and sat down. "Oh I was but I got over it. I understand that you really weren't yourself."

Court smiled, surprised by her change in attitude. "I knew you would understand. You know I didn't mean what I said Kat I was just thrown by you marring Valmont. I would never guess in a million years that you two would get together."

"Yes it came as quite a shock to everyone."

"So what brings you by today?" 

"Well I missed you Court and I thought maybe we could have lunch or something today" she replied in a sexy voice. Kathryn got up from her seat and slowly walked over to the desk and leaned against it. 

As she stood next to him Court got a good view of just how short her skirt was and how soft her legs where. He could feel his dick growing as he thought of all the things he use to do to her and all the things he wanted to do. He wondered if she was still easy_. Probably_. Valmont was most likely boring her all ready and she was looking for a good time. Well he would be more than happy to give her one. "I missed you too Kathryn." He placed his hand on her thigh and massaged it. He was surprised when she didn't attempt to move his hand away.

"Lunch?"

He grinned at her "why don't we eat in?" Before Kathryn could answer Court's secretary Margie burst into the room. Court glared at her angrily "what the fuck do you want?"

"Sir, Mr. Phillips and the board just called an emergency meeting. They said it was imperative that come right away."

"Fine" Court groaned as he got up. He didn't want to go and leave Kathryn especially when she was so willing to give into him, but this was business. "Can you wait here? I'm sure this will only be a few minutes."

"Sure I'll be waiting"

                                                *                *                *                *                *                *

"You can't fire me! I'm the CEO!"

After several minutes of politeness the board had finally disclosed the real reason they had called this meeting. They were letting him go because apparently the stocks hadn't been progressing the way they had hoped. Like that was his fault. No way was he leaving without a fight. "Court we have been discussing this for sometime. The company isn't where it should be. And we have reached a consensus that it would be best for everyone if we replaced you."

"But I'm in charge. You can't just vote me out!"

"Yes we can if we have enough votes. I'm sorry Court."

"I can sue! My father is one of the top lawyers in the country. You can't just drop me because you don't like the work I'm doing. I haven't even been at this job that long."

"Court I think you know the real reason for this."

"No I don't. What's the real reason?"

"It has to do with your little problem. It's getting out of hand."

"What little problem."

"The drugs and alcohol. It's been getting worse. You were completely drunk at the Valmont party the other night and I even overheard you attacked one of the guests. You're lucky they didn't press charges. If this got leaked to the press it wouldn't look good for the company and I think your father would agree. I'm sorry Court but we would like you to leave right away."

Court's head was reeling form all of this. His little problem? He drank only as much as the next guy and who exactly did he attack? "This is bullshit. I don't have a drinking problem and I don't do drugs. I don't know where you're getting this. And I certainly didn't attack anyone at that party. They're lying."

"We heard it from a very reliable source."

"Yeah right. I'm going to fight this" he walked out of the room and headed to his office. He wouldn't let them get rid of him so easily. When he approached his office he noticed that the door was wide open which was strange because he never left it open. When he stepped inside there were about five people in there moving his things. "What the hell do you think your doing?'

A young guy about his age looked up at him "we were told to remove your things."

"By who?"

"That would be me" Kathryn who had been sitting in his chair facing the wall, swung around to face him. He had almost completely forgotten about her. 

"Baby, what are you talking about? Why would you have them get rid of my things?"

"Jesus, you're a moron. No wonder you got fired."

"How did you know I got fired? And why did you tell them to move my stuff."

"Because I don't want it in MY office."

"Your office?"

"Yes Kathryn is our new CEO" Phillips said as he came up behind him.

"What! You're replaying her with me?"

"Yes" replied Kathryn as she got up from her seat and walked up to him. "Before my father passed away it was always his dream that I take over where he left off."

Court snickered "you don't know anything about running a company."

"Actually my father taught me everything I needed to know before he died. Remember how I use to come to the office with him once a week? He used the time to show me how things work. I learned pretty fast and I was helping him run things right up until his death. I was always planning on coming back as soon as I finished school."

"You bitch! You knew about this the whole time! Coming in here apologizing for last night-"

"Apologizing?" Kathryn interrupted "Why would I apologize? You're the one who attacked me. Court have you been drinking again?"

"Drinking?" It suddenly dawned on him where the board had gotten the idea that he was a drunk. She had done it. Kathryn had done it all, even telling them he had attacked her. They had of course believed her because she was the almighty Kathryn Merteuil. Perfect in every way, she who could do no wrong. She was the reason he was fired and she was the reason he would be humiliated Monday morning.

"You goddamn bitch!" Court screamed as he lunged for her. "You did this to me! You lying, whoring, cunt!" Before Court could get his hands on her he felt two strong sets of hands on him, pulling him away. Court recognized them as belonging to security.

Kathryn backed away from him quickly wearing a horrified expression on her face. "Court I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you" she replied softly.

"I'm going to get you for this, you and your fucking husband! Your dead understand me?!"

"Court that is enough" Philips replied. "Take him out of here now and Court I don't want to here about you harassing her or else I'll involve the police in this."

"Fuck you! I mean it Kathryn you're fucking dead!" As Court screamed obscenities at the newly appointed CEO he was dragged from the office and thrown out.

                                                *                *                *                *                *                *

As Kathryn arrived home she was nearly giddy with delight. Her day had gone even better than expected. She arrived early at the company for the secret board meeting. She had announced to them her intentions to take her fathers place and also causally mentioned Court and his drinking problem. They were more than willing to vote her in as CEO especially when she let it drop that Court had attacked her last night. They had bought every last word of it. Kathryn has then gone to Courts office and apologized for turning him down the other night. Fucking idiot was more than willing to believe that she still wanted him. Thank god the board had called the meeting when they did she didn't think she would be able to handle Courts hands on her one moment longer.

When Court was away Kathryn had called the office assistance's in to take out his stuff. His reaction when he returned had been priceless. It took him forever to figure out what was going on and when he finally did it had been worth it. The asshole had completely lost it! Screaming, swearing, threatening her. He had even tried to take a swing at her with other people present no less. She should really consider suing him for that. It would be fun to kick him when he was down. Kathryn now had everything she wanted. The job, the husband, the house, everything was falling into place.

As she entered her new home she asked one of the maids if Sebastian was in yet but they said he had called and told them to tell her he would be running late. That was perfect for what she had planned. Kathryn was in such a good mood that she decided she would give Sebastian a little welcome home surprise in the form of her in a little black nighty. 

Kathryn went to her bedroom and quickly changed into the nightgown and put on a small robe over it. She went to the kitchen to get some wine and when she returned there was someone waiting for her: Court.

"Hey, cutie. We need to talk."

                - to be continued (Please Review) 


	4. Suprise Attacks

No Happy Endings 

Summary: After Court and Kathryn have a violent confrontation, Sebastian decides to seek revenge. 

Chapter 4: Surprise Attacks 

"What the fuck are you doing here? How did you get in?" 

When Kathryn returned from the kitchen she was more than a little surprised to find Court in her bedroom. Actually angry might be a better word. He was lying on her bed like he belonged there wearing a cocky grin. Staring at the phone next to the bed, she wondered if she could call security from there. 

"We need to straighten a few things out first. Like how you set me up today." 

"It was business Court get over it. My father always planned on leaving the company to me and you know it." 

"Actually" he said as he got off the bed "I believe he was going to leave it to you only if you married me. I wonder what daddy would say now if he heard you decided to marry your brother instead." 

"Fuck you! It's mine deal with it and get the fuck out!" 

Court laughed at her and even though they were at least five feet apart Kathryn could smell the alcohol on his breath. She really didn't like dealing with him when he was drunk. She decided if he wouldn't leave she would and she turned for the door. Although he had been drinking Court was still pretty fast and he managed to get to the door before her, blocking her way. "I don't think so Kat" he said with a sneer as he closed the heavy door behind him. "We're not finished here just yet." 

Kathryn backed away slowly from him. She refused to be intimidated by him but part of her was a little scared. She knew what he was capable of when he was drunk and it wasn't pretty. "What do you want Court?" 

"Oh I think you know what I want." He slowly began to approach her. 

She laughed harshly "do you really think that's going to happen?" 

"Look at you Kat, you look scared. Don't worry it will only hurt for a moment." 

Kathryn was fed up with his intimidation tactics and ran to the door. Court quickly grabbed her and pulled her back to him, then pulled her into a kiss. She tried to push him away the best she could but he was much stronger than her. She could taste the alcohol on his breath and it was starting to make her sick. When he finally pulled away Kathryn hit him in the face and yelled "get away from me!" 

Court responded by backhanding her hard across the face. It hurt like hell but Kathryn refused to cower away. She quickly got up and spat in his face. "You bitch! I'm going to teach you not to fuck with me." Court grabbed her and threw her on the bed. She struggled underneath him but it was no use. He outweighed her by a hundred pounds and he pinned her wrists underneath her. "Just hold still and you'll enjoy it." Court's free hand went under her nightgown and into her panties. He roughly began to finger her. 

"Get off of me! Stop it Court, I fucking hate you!" 

"Be quiet, we wouldn't want anyone interrupting us would we?" Court began to unbutton his pants and pull his small but hard dick out. Kathryn knew what was coming and realized she had to do something quick. She let out a loud piercing scream right next to Courts eardrum. "Shut up!" He pulled his hand away from her wrists and slammed it against her mouth. Kathryn quickly bit his hand and he screamed in pain. She used the opportunity to push him off and ran to the door. She escaped the room and ran down the stairs screaming for one of the maids to call the police. 

Court came down the stairs after her, zipping up his pants. "Hey there's no need for that" 

"Get the fuck out of my house now! If you ever come near me again I'll have your ass in jail so fast-" 

"Ok, ok I'm leaving. I'll see you around Kat." He walked by her with a cocky smile and exited the house. 

After he left Kathryn walked over to the bar and poured herself a drink. She was still shaking from what happened and she needed something to calm her down before Sebastian returned. "Are you all right madam?" 

Kathryn looked up and saw one of the maids staring at her with concern. She could just imagine what this all looked like. "I'm fine" 

"Would you like me to get you some ice?" 

She was confused at first what she was talking about until she remebered the stabbing pain coming from her cheek. Kathryn brought her hand to her now bruising face and wondered how bad it looked. What the hell was she going to tell Sebastian? 

****** 

Sebastian returned home ten minutes later. He had a busy day at work of dealing with annoying temperamental models and there agents. All he wanted to do was curl up with his wife in there bed. As he entered the living room one of the maids handed him his mail. He was sifting through it when another came in. He asked "is Kathryn home?" 

"Umm yes. Sir I think you should know there was a young man here earlier. I'm not sure how he got in but he went to talk with your wife. I think they got in an argument and he might of...umm...hurt her." 

"What?" Sebastian asked in disbelief. "Who was he?" 

"A young man, about your age. Tall with dark hair-" 

"Where's Kathryn?" He asked as he dropped the mail and ran upstairs. He heard the maid yell something at him about her not letting them call the police but he really didn't care. All he cared about was helping his wife. As he threw open the bedroom door, he saw Kathryn sitting on the floor next to the bed. She jumped at the noise but quickly relaxed when she saw it was him. He ran to her "what happened? Are you ok?" 

"I'm fine. Which one of them squealed?" 

Sebastian put his arms around her and held her close. "They said he hurt you" 

"No, it's nothing" 

Sebastian pulled her hair away from her face and saw the red mark that was starting to bruise on her face. "Oh shit, he hit you? I'm going to fucking kill him. Tell me everything that happened." 

Kathryn smiled slightly "I was elected CEO. I think he was a little pissed about that." Kathryn laughed a little and touched her face "or maybe he was very pissed." 

"How did he get in?" 

"I'm not sure. I went to the kitchen and when I got back he was in our room. I told him to leave and we fought, he hit me then..." 

"Then what" Sebastian probed gently. He had a terrifying feeling about what came next. If Court did what he thought he did he would kill him. 

"He umm...threw me on the bed and tried to...I mean he didn't...he just grabbed me and stuff then I got away." 

"What do you mean by stuff?" 

She sighed "I don't want to go into it, but he didn't get a chance to do what you think so calm down." 

"I won't calm down! He hurt you Kathryn, he's not going to get away with this." 

Kathryn stood up suddenly "of course he won't, but I don't want you treating me like I'm some sort of victim. I can handle myself." 

Sebastian got up from the floor "I know you can baby. It's just that I hate the idea of him hurting you in some way. I'm not going to let him go near you again." Sebastian hugged her and kissed her forehead. After a minute he asked "do you want me to call the cops?" 

"No!" Kathryn said as she pulled away from him. "That's the last thing I need. I don't want anyone else finding out about this I mean it Sebastian. I just got this job and if people find out what went down with me and Court I would be humiliated." 

"Fine, but I'm not letting this go." 

Kathryn gave him a worried look "what are you going to do?" 

He wiped the hair out of her face "handle it. Don't worry about how. Are you tired? You must be, you had an exhausting day." 

She smiled up at him and nuzzled his neck "I'm not too tired. I was just about to take a nice relaxing bath. Want to join me?" 

Sebastian wanted to but he knew there was something he had to take care of first. He put his head out the door and yelled to one of the maids "run Kathryn a bath." 

"Right away sir" she told him as she went into the bathroom. 

He turned back to Kathryn who was looking at him expectantly. "I would like to do nothing more than climb in the bath with you and your gorgeous body, but there something I have to do first. I won't be long and when I return we can celebrate your victory, ok?" 

Kathryn pouted a little "fine, just promise me your not going to do anything stupid." 

"Of course not" 

"Can you at least help me get undressed first?" 

"Sure" he said with a smile. Sebastian slowly lowered the straps of her silky black nightgown and it fell to the floor silently. He admired her beautiful full breasts and let his hands trace over them gently, making her shiver. His hands then slowly made there way down to her lacy black underwear. He got down on his knees and pulled her underwear down with him. Letting his finger wander down her slit, he was happy to find her wet. Sebastian pushed her gently back onto the bed and opened her legs. He began licking and sucking on her swollen clit as his fingers moved quickly in and out of her. "Sebastian" she moaned softly as he replaced his fingers with his tongue. Knowing exactly what she liked, he made her come almost instantly. 

As her breathing resumed normally she asked "do you really have to go now?" 

He really didn't want to but he had to do this now or it would be bothering him all night. "I'll be back in a hour at the most." He realized the water had stopped running so he picked her up off the bed. He loved the feel of her small body in his arms. When he thought about what Court almost did to her it made him want to kill something, or someone. They got to the bathroom and the bathtub was full almost to the top. Sebastian slowly lowered his wife down into the hot water, not caring that his shirt was getting wet in the process. "I'll be back soon" 

"Ok, be careful" 

"I will, I love you" 

"I know" 

****** 

Sometime later Court was starting to sober up. After his meeting with Kathryn he had come home to have a victory drink. He had finally done it, he had managed to bring the ice queen down a notch. She had been so afraid, her little body shaking. He made her realize she wasn't invincible. After tonight she would understand that she couldn't fuck with him anymore. Court wasn't really worried about her telling anyone about what happened. It wouldn't look good to her society friends if they found out. They might start suspecting she deserved it, which would be right. It occurred to him that she might tell Valmont but what did he care. He could take Sebastian if he had to drunk or not. 

Instead of having another drink Court decided instead to go out. He was sure his father heard the news by now about his replacement and he was afraid he might call. He really didn't want a lecture right now from him telling him what a fuck up he was. What Court wanted to do was get even more drunk and maybe get laid. Leaving his apartment he was sure to lock the door and he headed down to the parking garage to pick up his car. He was fumbling with his keys when he thought he heard someone behind him. Court didn't bother to turn around, if he had he might of seen the two large men behind him before he was knocked to the ground. 

All Court remembered was the cement floor as his body hit it. The next thing he knew two sets of hands picked him up and held him in place. His vision was a little blurry from the hit but he could still make out the approaching figure. It was Valmont. He walked slowly and deliberately towards Court and said "hey, Reynolds. We need to talk." 

Court tried to struggle out of the grasp of the two large men's hands but couldn't. "Let me the fuck go!" 

"Oh like you did my wife? Did you let her go when she pleaded with you to? NO I don't think so" Sebastian then hit him hard in the gut making Court stumble back a little. The two men snickered. "Did you really think I was going to let you get away with that you piece of shit. You hit MY wife, you forced yourself on her. Tell me did you really think you were going to walk away from that?" 

"She was asking for it." That was the wrong thing to say. Valmont hit him once more in the gut and then again in the face. Court could feel the blood trickle off of his face. He once again tried to break the grasp of the two other men who held him but he couldn't budge. 

Sebastian grabbed him by his hair and forced him to look at him. He spoke in a menacing voice "listen to me asshole. You come near her again. I mean even look at her funny and I'll kill you. Understand? Now what these two gentlemen are about to do to you, this is just so you don't forget. If you do come near her again I'll have them finish the job." 

"What you can't take me yourself?" 

Sebastian hit him once more then laughed "I'd love to but you see I have a beautiful women at home who hates it when I keep her waiting." Sebastian hit him once more in the face then smiled. "I'll see you around Court. You guys have fun." Court's vision was starting to blur again as he watched Sebastian climb into his jag and drive off. 

He wondered if maybe her could make some sort of deal with the two men who were holding him. "Look guys I could pay you much better than Valmont-" Before he could get the sentence out one of the men hit him hard in the gut. His hit was much worse then Valmont's had been. 

The tall, black guy looked down at him and laughed "I don't think so. We're going to teach you it's not nice to hit little girls." That was the last thing Court remembered before he passed out. 

****** 

Meanwhile in a small house in Kansas Annette Hardgroves anger was building. In three days she was being sent back to that nut house that they called a hospital. The judge had granted her a small leave of absence to care for her ailing father. It had done no good, he had died two days ago of Cancer. They wouldn't even let her attend the funeral. Annette was now completely alone in the world. All of this had helped her anger grow more and more. 

The newspaper was what had pushed her over the edge. Her father had always got the New York papers delivered to the house ever since he took ill. He wanted to be caught up on everything there just in case he ever got better and returned. Annette always read them looking for possible sightings of _him_. She never saw one until that day. It was his wedding announcement. The article told of his elopement and the party that his father threw in honor of him and his new bride. A large picture also accompanied the article. It was of him and his new wife and the caption underneath it read: 

_Photographer Sebastian Valmont and student Kathryn Mertueil were married in Barbados over a month ago. _ _They are said to be very happy and look forward to a long life together._

__

Annette wanted to rip the picture up but she couldn't. She still loved him and didn't want to ruin the only picture she had left of her beloved Sebastian. She knew she should hate him for leaving her for that bitch, but she couldn't. She still loved him and she knew they would be together someday. Maybe even someday soon. 

It was after reading that wedding announcement that Annette decided to escape. She couldn't just get up and leave because of the guards that were watching her 24/7. No if she wanted to leave she was going to have to find a legal way to do it. Since she didn't have the means to do it she would need a partner and she thought she had just the man for the job. After searching for a while she finally found his number and dialed it. She was disappointed when she got his voice mail but she decided to leave a message anyway. "Hello Court, this is Annette Hardgrove. We need to talk about some mutual friends." 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	5. Kathryn's Issues

No Happy Endings

Summary: Sebastian worries about Kathryn after the attack. Later Kathryn has an interesting encounter with Cecil

Chapter 5: Kathryn's Issues

"Oh god…I'm close" Kathryn purred in his ear.

Sebastian pulled away from his wife's neck and kissed her on the mouth before pulling away and staring at her green eyes which her staring at him in deep concentration. Heavy sighs where coming from her mouth as she rocked her lithe body against his. He himself was having trouble concentrating as he could feel his own orgasm approaching. Although they were in the throws of intense sex both of them were still fully dressed. This little fuck session had been Kathryn's spur of the moment idea. They had arrived in the Hamptons thirty minutes ago to attend a charity event at the Barrington home. As they arrived at the massive estate Kathryn had suggested that Sebastian pull into the secluded woods that bordered the grounds. He had been reluctant at first stating that he was worried his car would get scratched up, but she had insisted saying she had a surprise for him. As they pulled in he realized the woods were barer then expected so there was no danger of damaging the car. What he also hadn't expected was for Kathryn to jump him as soon as he stopped the car. She undid her belt and quickly climbed in his lap saying simply "I want to fuck." Never one to deny his wife, Sebastian happily went along with it but secretly he was worried about her.

It had been almost two weeks since the incident with Court and Kathryn refused to acknowledge it. When he asked her about it after he had returned that night she had shrugged him off and said she didn't want to talk about it. Sebastian didn't want to push her so he had let it go. However what really had him worried was Kathryn's increasing sexual appetite. Since as long as he had know her Kathryn had always enjoyed sex but lately it wasn't so much that she enjoyed it but that she seemed to want to fuck all the time. It was never slow or tender it was always just simple fucking. Both of them always came but Sebastian couldn't help but notice that Kathryn's heart wasn't in it. She seemed desperate to forget about that night by showing she was fine. She seemed to want to prove to herself and him that she was fine and nothing was different, but something was definitely wrong.

Sebastian was awoken from his thoughts when Kathryn let out a strangled moan and came on him. As her muscles clenched around him Sebastian also came and he pulled Kathryn close to him. She nuzzled her nose against his neck and whispered, "I told you this would be fun."

"Yes you're so smart." He leaned over and gave her a slow deep kiss. She smiled, as she pulled away and climbed off his lap. Sebastian tucked himself back into his pants as he watched Kathryn pull out a napkin and clean herself off. He couldn't help but admire the fact that she even managed to look elegant as she cleaned his come off of her. As he stared closer at her he noticed that she had light circles under her eyes. She hadn't been sleeping well lately and he once again began to worry about her.

After she was done Kathryn looked up and noticed Sebastian staring at her. "What?"

"Are you ok?"

She gave him one of her wicked smiles "well I am now."

"No your not."

Kathryn seemed momentarily startled by this before composing herself "Oh I'm not?"

"No and you haven't been since…" he was hesitant about mentioning Court's name. "Since that night."

Kathryn rolled her eyes and sighed "Jesus do we have to talk about this now? I'm fine just drop it."

"No I won't! Christ Kathryn you haven't been sleeping, your moody, and we can't be together for more than ten minutes before you jump me."

"So what you've become bored with fucking me is that it?"

"Of course not, you know that. I'm worried about you."

Kathryn sighed and leaned back in her seat "Sebastian what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to acknowledge the fact that he hurt you. Your not indestructible Kathryn, I know that. I also know that you like to but on this visage that nothing can get to you but your human. I know he hurt you, I just want you to let me help you." Kathryn never looked at him but instead stared off. She looked close to tears and it suddenly occurred to Sebastian that he had never seen her cry before. After awhile of silence he said softly "Kathryn?"

She looked at him and in a tiny voice she asked, "Do you think he'll be there?"

Sebastian sighed, "he might, but he won't come near you. I've made sure of it."

"What did you do?" Sebastian had never told Kathryn about what he had done to Court, not because he thought she would disapprove but rather he didn't want her to worry about it.

"I made sure he knows that it's unacceptable to come near you again."

She surprised him when she leaned over and buried her face in his chest and said, "I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Hey" he pulled her face away and took her by the chin forcing her to look at him "you have nothing to apologize for. Your more than allowed to feel the way you do after what he did to you and I promise you Kathryn, he won't hurt you again."

"Thank you" she whispered as she leaned forward and kissed him softly on the mouth. She pulled away and nuzzled his neck then giggled.

"What?"

"I think were having a Dawson's Creek moment."

Sebastian snickered "just as long as I'm not Dawson."

"No I see you more as Joey."

Sebastian pushed her away playfully "well that took you all of 30 seconds to revert back to your old self."

Kathryn smiled at him "we have to get to that party."

"I rather stay here." He leaned forward and kissed her neck.

Kathryn mewed softly in response, but a minute later she nearly yelled in his ear "oh my god!"

"What?"

"Look at that."

Sebastian sighed "I rather not."

"Sebastian look" she groaned in frustration as she pulled him away and forced his head to look behind him. What he saw disgusted him more that he thought possible. Mrs. Caldwell was standing twenty to thirty feet away making out with a guy who was obviously not her husband.

Sebastian quickly turned around in disgust. "Oh god I think I'm going to be sick. I can't believe you made me look at that. Now that image is going to be burned in my brain. Quick show me you tits so I can erase the memory."

Kathryn ignored her husband "so miss high and mighty is getting some on the side and with the chuffer no less. I wonder if Cecil knows about her dear mummy's activities."

"Doubt it. I've knows squirrels with more going on upstairs than that girl."

"That's true" Kathryn replied as the pair quickly left. "How long do you think she's been fucking him?"

"Kathryn I'm serious if you keep talking about this I'm going to become ill."

She rolled her eyes and lifted up her shirt to expose her bare breasts. Pulling it back down she asked "better?"

"Much"

"Good now lets get to that party."

                                                *                *                *                *                *                *

A short while later Kathryn and Sebastian had arrived at the party hand in hand and greeted their host Jennifer Barrington. "You really have a lovely home" Kathryn gushed as she put on her best fake smile. As the old women rambled on about the history of the estate Kathryn squeezed Sebastian's hand and tried her best to remain calm. She had been scared about coming to the party today because she was sure she was going to run into Court and she desperately wanted to avoid him. Although Sebastian had assured her that he had taken care of everything she still couldn't help but worry.

As Kathryn scanned the crowed she was shocked when she saw Court standing far away on one of the decks. It wasn't that she was surprised to see him so much as she was shocked how he looked. His face was covered in bruises and his arm was in a sling. _What had Sebastian done to him?_ Not that she was complaining. Jennifer noticed Kathryn staring and commented, "Did you hear what happened?"

"No I didn't" she replied as she stared over at Sebastian who remained cool.

"Apparently the police found him passed out in his car. He hit a tree and destroyed his car and almost got himself killed. Well I suppose it's better than hurting someone else. I seriously hope his family considers getting him some help."

"Yes I hope so too. Can you excuse us for a moment."

"Of course." 

Kathryn waited until Jennifer was out of earshot before asking, "what did you do?"

Sebastian shrugged casually "what makes you think I had anything to do with it. You heard her the asshole drove himself into a tree."

"Yeah right" Kathryn scoffed.

Sebastian placed his hands on her face and smiled at her "I don't want you to worry about it. The moron got what he deserved and that's all there is to it. You have more important things to concentrate on like what to do with you new info on Mrs. Caldwell."

She smiled "I suppose you right."

"Always am" he leaned forward and kissed her on the mouth. 

They were interrupted moments later by Blain. "Christ get a room already."

"Fuck you" Kathryn responded with a smile as she pulled away. 

"Where have you two been?"

They exchanged amused glances before replying in unison "nowhere"

"Good god there starting to talk alike. I think you should get out before there's still time."

All of a sudden another voice interrupted them "yes Sebastian you should get away from her while there's still time."

Kathryn turned around to see Cecil approach them. "Hello Cecil" she responded dryly.

"Hello Kathryn, ruin anyone's life lately?"

Kathryn put on a fake smile and replied "not yet."

"You know I'm surprised you two are still together. I wonder which one of you will cheat first. My moneys on Kathryn, given what a cheap whore she is."

"Watch it" warned Sebastian in a menacing tone.

"One of these days Kathryn your going to understand how it feels to get hurt by someone. I hope I'm there to see it." 

They watched as Cecil walked off and disappeared into the house. "Well someone's a little pissy. Guess she's not as dumb as we thought" Blain commented.

"Oh I wouldn't count on that" Sebastian scoffed.

Kathryn glared at the house and thought about how much she would like to see little Cecil destroyed. _How dare that bitch talk to her like that. Didn't she get that she could ruin her with just a few well-chosen words. Well she would_. Kathryn turned back to Sebastian "I think I'm going to have a little chat with Cecil."

"Uh oh" Blain mumbled.

Sebastian nodded "just don't do anything I'll have to bail you out of jail for."

She smiled and gave him a quick kiss before going into the house. She asked a passing woman if she had seen Cecil and she pointed to the ladies room. Kathryn went in and found Cecil at the counter fixing her makeup. She looked momentarily startled to see her. "What do you want?"

"Oh you didn't think we were going to end things like that did you?"

"I'm not afraid of you" Cecil stated but Kathryn knew she was lying she could practically see her shaking.

"Oh you should be or rather maybe your mother should."

"What are you talking about?"

Kathryn checked her pretty reflection in the mirror and smiled "I'm talking about her little affair with your driver."

Cecil scoffed "yeah right. My mother would never do that she loves my father. You're just making this up to hurt me."

Kathryn laughed harshly "why in god's name would I do that? If I wanted to hurt you I would tell you about Ronald and his new girlfriend." Cecil's mouth fell open and she looked like she might cry. Good Kathryn thought. "Oh don't you know? Ronald's engaged to some girl who goes to Columbia. Guess he got tired of waiting for you."

"You bitch, your lying!"

"Am I? Ask anyone, ask your cheating mother."

Cecil walked over to the sink defeated "I thought he loved me."

"Well guess not, but that's not your real problem. Your real problem is what I'm going to do with this new information I acquired. What to do, what to do. I mean I could keep quiet about it and your life would go on as normal or I could share. The gossip columns would have a field day with this."

"You wouldn't"

"What's to stop me?"

Cecil sighed "what do you want Kathryn?"

"Hmmm what do I want?" Kathryn asked as she circled Cecil. "Truth be told I haven't thought about it. I don't really need anything from you at the moment so I think I'll just settle for torturing you with it for the time being. Oh and by the way if you EVER speak out against me in public again I'll do a hell of a lot more than ruin your tramp mothers reputation. See you around Cecil." Kathryn walked out of the bathroom feeling better than she had in weeks.

                                                *                *                *                *                *                *

Court on the other hand was seething with anger. He stared out the window at them. _Sebastian and Kathryn_. They were standing outside arm in arm surrounded by there adoring public. Everyone in their society worshipped them and it made him sick. They destroyed people for sport and yet they were still loved and adored. Everything fell into their lap including his job. He was going to get them back though and soon.

Court turned around suddenly when he saw Cecil leave the ladies room. She had tears in her eyes and Court immediatly recalled Kathryn leaving the bathroom only moments ago. This was obviously her handy work. "Cecil are you ok?"

"Yes" she replied in a whinny voice. "No! No I'm not my life is ruined thanks to…"

She didn't have to say her name for Court to guess who she was talking about. "Kathryn. What did she do to you?"

"She ruined my relationship with Court and now she's blackmailing me."

"That bitch never quits."

"What did she do to you?"

"This for starters" Court said as he pointed to his bruised face.

"I thought you were in a car accident."

"Hardly. Kathryn stole my job then when I went to confront her she freaked out and told Sebastian. He got these guys to beat me up and dump me in my car, which they wrecked so it would look like I was a drunk. They ruined my life and I'm not going to let them get away with it."

"That awful! What are you going to do?"

Court studied Cecil and wondered if he should reveal this information. He decided he trusted her after all she had gotten almost as burned as he had. "I got this call from Annette Hardgrove last week."

"Annette Hardgrove? Isn't she in a mental institution or something?"

"She's out temporarily. I'm going down to Kansas to see her tomorrow. I think she can help bring down Kathryn and Sebastian. Want to come along?"

Cecil didn't have to think twice "I'm going."

                - to be continued (Please Review) 


	6. New Arrivals

No Happy Ending

Summary: Cecil and Court arrive in Kansas to see Annette while Kathryn starts feeling sick.

Chapter 6: New Arrivals

They came sooner than she thought. As Annette stared out the small window in the hall she saw the long back limo pull into the driveway. The driver got out first and a few seconds later she saw Court get out followed by Cecil. Court had called from the plane a few hours ago with the news that Cecil would be joining him. Annette had been skeptical at first. While in New York she had met Cecil a few times and she had always thought the girl was rather dumb and shallow. She couldn't see what use she could be in helping her destroy Kathryn, but Court had explained why Cecil was so adamant to come. She had gotten almost as screwed over as Annette had by Kathryn. As Annette remembered back to the sections of Sebastian's journal  she had read she remembered something about Cecil. Kathryn had her former stepbrother ruin Cecil for stealing Court away from her. Sebastian had described some awful things they had done to that young girl that had been pretty awful. She didn't blame Cecil for wanting to help bring down Kathryn.

When Annette greeted them at the door she could tell they were slightly nervous. She could just imagine some of the lies that Kathryn had spread about her. They probably thought she was some crazy nut. Well she would just have to be on her best behavior. "Hello Court. It's nice to see you again Cecil."

Cecil just nodded shyly and Court smiled a broad confident smile as he walked into the house. Annette invited them into the living room and as they sat Court said bluntly "so Annette you got us here. How exactly do you plan to bring down Sebastian and Kathryn?"

_Sebastian_. In order to get Court here Annette had to give him some more incentive other than Kathryn. She knew that he hated Sebastian and blamed him for a lot of his problems almost as much as he blamed Kathryn. Annette really had no interest in bringing down Sebastian. On the contrary, as soon as she was released she would help Court and Cecil hurt Kathryn. She would then in fact work on getting Sebastian back for herself. She decided however to keep them in the dark about that part of the plan. Annette was smart enough to know that if they suspected she had a thing for Sebastian they might think she really was crazy and not agree to help her and she desperately needed there help.

Annette smiled confidently "well here's the thing in order for this to work I need to get back to New York."

"I thought you were in jail or a hospital or something?" Cecil asked suddenly.

"I am which is why I need your help to get released. Court with your resources I know you could get me releases even if it's only temporary."

Court seemed to be thinking it over. "I don't know Annette, this could cost heavy."

"Don't you want to get them back for everything they've done to you. Think about how much they've hurt you and all the stuff you don't even know about?"

"What stuff?"

Annette was planning on using this info later on in case he wouldn't budge but now was as good a time as ever. "That weekend that we went to Sebastian's aunts house I got a look at his journal. You should of read some of the things they did to you guys."

"Like what?"

"Court did you know Sebastian and Kathryn were sleeping together during the time you got back together with her? Sebastian wanted Kathryn to be only with him so he arranged for that trip and then paid the maid to seduce you so Kathryn would walk in on it."

"That son of a bitch!" Court screamed, "I knew something was up with them, even then."

 "And Cecil you should hear some of the things they did to you. Kathryn had Sebastian take advantage of you because Court preferred you to her. She then told your mom about you and Ronald and seduced him. And I take it you know all about the video?"

"Yes" Cecil answered softly. "Ronald broke up with me after that and now he's engaged to some college girl. It's all Kathryn's fault!"

"Yes it is. They used all of us. We were just some little pawns in there game. They ruined are lives then laughed about it afterwards. Now here we are with nothing and they're off living their perfect lives. Don't want to hurt them like they hurt us? Make them feel helpless and destroyed?"

"How exactly do you plan on doing that?" Court asked

"Get me back to New York and I'll tell you. Do we have a deal?"

Cecil looked at Court expectantly and he nodded his head and smiled. "Ok you have a deal. I'll go make some calls."

Annette smiled happily "they'll never know what hit them"

                                                *              *              *              *              *              *

The next morning Sebastian was waiting for his morning coffee from the maid. He glared angrily at her "Christ could you be any slower?" He grabbed the coffee pot and poured himself a cup and one for Kathryn. Although today was his day off he had gotten up early and gone out to breakfast. Kathryn had been asleep and Sebastian didn't want to wake her up because it was one of the first times in weeks that she slept through the night. Ever since they had come back from the party the other day Kathryn had been acting more like herself. She was less moody (to him anyway), she slept better and she wasn't just mindlessly fucking him as if she had something to prove. Things had gone back to relative normalcy.

As Sebastian entered their bedroom he noticed that Kathryn was no longer in bed. He looked around the large room for her but she was nowhere to be found. A second later he heard noises coming from the bathroom. He immediately put the coffee cups down and went in without knocking. Kathryn was bent over the toilet getting sick. "Oh god are you ok?"

"Yes" Kathryn said with a sigh as she got up and cleaned herself off. This was the second time this week that she had gotten sick. When it happened the first she had assured him that it must have been something she ate, and that she was fine. Sebastian had admitted that at first he thought she might have been going back to her old habit of making herself sick just to lose a few pounds. Kathryn had gotten annoyed with his accusation and assured him that she hadn't done that since high school. He had let it go and hadn't brought it up since, but now he was worried.

Sebastian studied her as she brushed her teeth "This is the second time Kathryn, I think there's something wrong."

"Oh is that you professional opinion Dr. Valmont? I'm fine let's go back to bed." 

She walked past him and climbed back in bed.  Sebastian sat down next to her and felt her forehead. It felt normal and Kathryn just rolled her eyes. "You don't feel like you have fever."

"That's because I don't. Is that coffee?"

Kathryn reached across him and took the cup off the nightstand. "Don't blow this off it could be something serious."

"Doubt it. I'm fine for the fortieth fucking time."

Sebastian still wasn't convinced. He had this feeling that something was wrong. "I'm going to make a doctors appointment for you."

He got off the bed and headed to the phone. "Oh no your not" Kathryn said as she got on her feet and stood on the bed. She grabbed him by the shoulders for balance and turned him around. "I'm not going to the doctor."

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not"

Sebastian smiled confidently "If I have to throw you over my shoulder and carry you your going."

Kathryn rolled her eyes "what happened to the asshole that I married? The guy who only cared about fucking and his car? Face it Sebastian your pussy whipped."

His smile disappeared and he grabbed her by her legs and pulled them out from under her. Kathryn immediately fell back into the bed. Sebastian climbed on top of her and pinned her wrists to the bed "take it back."

"No" she said laughing."

"Take it back or I won't fuck you."

"Oh there's a threat"

"Fine" Sebastian got up and sat away from her. Kathryn got up and pulled him into a kiss. Never able to resist her he kissed her back and the two fell back into the bed. 

After a minute Sebastian pulled away and said "your going."

"No I'm not"

                                                *              *              *              *              *              *

Later that day Kathryn sat in the doctors office alone waiting for her test results. After all the fighting and bickering she eventually gave in and agreed to go the doctor. Sebastian had made the appointment but on the way out of the house he had gotten a call saying he was needed at work. He had said no at first but Kathryn had insisted he go. She knew there was nothing wrong with her he was just being overly protective. After another bickering session he had agreed to go to work and he took her to the doctor. The doctor had given her a normal physical then said he couldn't find anything wrong with her. He told her there was one more test he wanted to perform but he didn't tell her what it was.

Kathryn sat anxiously in the examining room waiting for him to return. She knew it was nothing she just didn't know why she was so nervous. A few minutes later the doctor came back in the room. He was a young guy and he wore a happy expression. "Sorry to keep you waiting Ms. Mertuil."

"It's fine, is there something wrong?"

"I understand you got married recently"

"Yes over a month ago. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Your pregnant"

                - to be continued (Please Review)


	7. Annette's Plan

No Happy Ending

Summary: Annette divulges part of her plan to Court while Kathryn tries to tell Sebastian about the baby.

Chapter 7: Annette's Plan

"We'll be landing in New York within the hour" the pretty stewardess told Court.

"Thank you" he said as he watched her ass walk away. He was in a good mood because so far everything was going according to plan. He had a chat with  a prominent judge and offered him some incentive to release Annette temporarily. The older man had been skeptical at first but all Court had to do was feed him some bullshit about Annette needing to visit a sick friend. After that he had been more than willing to take the money in exchange for Annette's freedom. Another stipulation of the agreement was that all of this be kept quiet. No one was to know that she was being released, especially the Valmont's. Court assured the man that she would be nowhere near Kathryn so there was no need for her to know. Five hours later they were on their way to New York. 

As Court glanced over at Annette sitting next to him he was surprised to find her looking rather forlorn. He would of thought she would be jumping out of her skin with excitement at being released. "What's wrong?"

"Not a thing. I'm just wondering how it's going to be to see Kathryn after all this time."

"So you do plan on seeing her? I mean that's part of the plan? You did promise to tell me the details after I got you released so spill."

Annette sighed, "I suppose I did didn't I? Well tell you what I'll tell you part of it. The other part will come when your father agrees to take on my case." Another part of Annette's deal with Court was that he had to promise to get his father, a well known New York attorney, to defend Annette once her temporary leave was over. She had no intention of spending the rest of her life in that god-forsaken hellhole especially if she did indeed get Sebastian back.

"Yes I'll talk with my father once we get back. I have some incentive to make him listen to me." If he had to Court was more than willing to resort to blackmail to get what he wanted.

"Well alright then" Annette said as she turned around in her seat and stared at the sleeping figure behind her. Cecil had been asleep for most of the flight and Annette didn't think it was necessary to wake her up. In truth the girl was going to be of little help in her plan to bring down Kathryn. Her financial resources where her only attribute. "I plan on giving Kathryn a dose of her own medicine so to speak."

"What the fuck does that mean?"

Annette rolled her eyes reminding herself once again why she needed Court in all of this. "I plan on making the bitch think she's going crazy."

"Like she did to you?"

"I am not crazy!" Annette nearly screamed.

Court held his hands up in his defense "hey sorry I didn't mean it like that."

"Yeah right. Look thanks to that little tramp I've spent the past two years of my life in a mental hospital, totally alone. I want to make her feel exactly like that. Only she won't have the option of going to a cushy hospital."

"What are you going to do to her?"

"I think you mean what are WE going to do. I want her to think she's going crazy and then she'll just…disappear." 

"Disappear? You mean you what to…I don't know about this Annette."

She was prepared for his doubts "look it's the only way to get her back. It will be final."

"Yeah it will be final and she'll be dead. I don't know about you but I really don't like the idea of spending the rest in my life in jail for this."

"You're assuming were going to get caught."

Court nodded his head "yeah we probably will, especially if the police find out I got you released. We'll be the prime suspects. And by the way, how is any of this going to hurt Valmont? He supposedly loves her but my guess is he'll bounce right back."

_I'm counting on it_ Annette thought. She had no intention of hurting Sebastian but she had to make Court think she did. She smiled at her new conspirator "he won't have a chance to bounce right back because he's going to be in jail. For killing his wife."

Court slowly smiled as it began to dawn on him "we set up Valmont? That's brilliant but how? No one would believe he killed Kathryn."

"They would if it was out of anger. We'll set it up to look like Kathryn was cheating on him and he found out about it, went crazy, and killed her."

"You think we can pull this off?"

"Oh I'm counting on it"

Court turned around and looked at the sleeping Cecil "what about her? Are you going to tell her about this part of the plan?"

"I'll keep her on a need to know basis. She might not even have know about it." If fact Annette thought I don't think she'll ever have to know about it. It occurred to her through her plotting that she might have thought of the perfect part for Cecil in her plan. She told Court that Sebastian would take the fall for Kathryn's murder but in fact it would really be Cecil. She had just enough motive as the two of them so she would be a likely suspect. Once Annette got Court to do the deed she would blackmail him into keeping quiet about her change in plan. Yes when she was done Annette would have everything she wanted.

                                                *              *              *              *              *              *

In New York Kathryn was already starting to go crazy. She had arrived back from the doctors several hours ago and was not at home pacing in the living room. She was three months pregnant. _Pregnant. What the hell was she going to do?_ _Did she want it?_ For once in her life the great Kathryn Merteuil was scared out of her mind. She had yet to tell Sebastian about it even after he called. Shortly after she got out of the doctors office he called to find out what happened. She had lied and said that it was nothing just a little nausea and that she was fine. In fact she was not fine she had no idea what she was going to do. They had barely been married a month, they were both too young to have a baby. Not to mention her new job. She decided to tell him when he got home rather than on the phone and he was do back any minute.

Kathryn wanted a drink but thought better of it and got a glass of water. She almost dropped it thought when Sebastian came bursting into the room. "You would not believe the news I got today!"

_Your about to get some more_ Kathryn thought. Before she could say anything Sebastian picked her up and began to waltz with her around the room. "What the hell's gotten into you?"

He dipped her then sat her down "I got a job offer today."

"And?"

"It's for that Benvoli Calendar. You know that calendar that they select only a few people to shot and they sell for some ridiculous price that only a few insane billionaires can buy? I'm shooting it in Mexico, Greece, and Italy next month."

"That's great"

"It gets better, I want you to come along. I know we just got back from out little honeymoon but I think it will be fun. I can shoot during the day and we can party at night.  What do you say?"

"I don't know Sebastian I just started this job-"

"You're the boss. I would think you could take ta least a few weeks off?"

Kathryn stared at Sebastian's happy face and realized she couldn't tell him now. He was too happy about this new job and if he found out she was pregnant he would turn it down and insist they stay there. For once she desperately didn't want to disappoint him. "Ok I'll go"

"Excellent" he pulled her into a kiss then said, "I want to celebrate. How about I open up a bottle of good champagne and then we go out?"

"Umm ok. But I think I'll just have some water, my stomach is a little upset." 

"Are you sure you want to go out? We can stay in and celebrate if you want" he leaned over and began to kiss her neck.

Kathryn smiled "even better."

"Alright I'll be right back" she watched him as he headed into the kitchen. She couldn't tell him now he was too happy. She decided at that moment that she needed time to decide if she wanted the baby. Kathryn had an idea to bring up the concept with him over dinner and see how he reacted. If he was positive she would tell him, if not she would wait and see. 

Kathryn wandered out onto the balcony and looked down at the city below. They had a great view of the park from there. She noticed a mother and child walking out hand and hand and she couldn't help but smile for a moment. _Maybe it wouldn't be so bad_. She was awakened from her thoughts when she spotted the girl following behind them. For a split second Kathryn was sure her heart stopped. The girl was a petite blond dressed in a long skirt. It was Annette. She was staring directly up at Kathryn with a small sweet smile. The women in front of her got into her car and Annette kept walking until she approached the curb.  Kathryn stared at her once more making sure she wasn't seeing things before she yelled out "Sebastian! Sebastian come here! Sebastian!"

Sebastian came running in "what is it?"

Kathryn turned around for only a second "Annette, she's outside the house. I saw her standing across the street. She's out there." Sebastian immediately went to the balcony and looked out. Kathryn looked down at her hands and noticed she was shaking. She couldn't go back out there and see her. Sebastian came back in side a minute later. "Well?"

"Baby there's no one out there."

                - to be continued (Please Review)


	8. Head Games

No Happy Endings

Summary: Annette steps up her plot to hurt Kathryn

Chapter 8: Head Games

"I want that sent by this afternoon. Understand? No exceptions!" Kathryn screamed at the pretty young women who quickly scurried out of her office. Kathryn was well aware that everyone in the office thought she was a bitch, but she didn't care. As long as they did what they were told, what did she care what they thought of her. It wasn't just the incompetent staff that had put Kathryn on edge today. She was still reeling for the news that she was pregnant. Unsure of what to do she had tried to approach the subject with Sebastian. That had been no help what so ever. He would just change the subject, which would eventually lead to sex. This shouldn't of surprised her it was Sebastian after all. All of this only left her more confused. She loved her life how it was. Having a baby would only complicate matters, not to mention her job. She didn't want to quit and leave it open for Court to return, no way. However there was a part of her that wanted to have the baby. She liked the idea of her and Sebastian making something together.

This was not her only problem. There was also the other incident that happened last night. Kathryn knows she saw Annette across the street, she wasn't imagining it. She was there in living color. However when Sebastian went to check it out there was no one there. She had assured him she had seen something and he had even gone outside to look but there was no sign of her. He had come back and tried to calm her down saying it was just stress. She tried to explain that it wasn't, she had seen her but it had been no use. Maybe he was right maybe she was so stressed by this pregnancy that she was starting to see things. She would just have to get it together.

Kathryn went back to work but was interrupted minutes later by an instant message. It was from the company's IM service. It was set up so a person could send a message to anyone on this floor of the building. There was no sender just the message "I'm watching you."

"What the fuck?" Kathryn mumbled. Figuring it was just one of her employees Kathryn wrote back telling them to get back to work. A message came back minutes later saying "I don't work for you bitch." Getting fed up Kathryn wrote who are you? What came back freaked her out it said, "I think you know. You saw me last night, but don't worry we'll see each other again soon." Kathryn knew no one in the office knew about her supposed sighting of Annette last night. The only people who knew were her, Sebastian and who ever she saw if she did indeed see someone.

Kathryn got up immediately from her chair and walked out of her office. A couple employees looked up to see her and then went back to work. Whoever sent that message had to be on the same floor so Kathryn began walking around looking in offices, seeing if she spotted her. A couple people asked if they could help her with anything but she just ignored them. After she looked in all the offices on the floor she didn't see anyone. She went back into her own office and shut the door. Leaning against it she tried to get a hold of herself_. Get it the fuck together she told herself. It's_ _just somebody fucking with you. It's nothing serious_. Kathryn composed herself and went back to her desk determined to forget it along with all her other problems. As she sat down at her desk she noticed something that wasn't there when she left. Her heart stopped when she picked it up. It was a picture of her and Sebastian that accompanied the wedding announcement that ran in the New York Times. It looked like someone had burned part of the picture enough so it took out her face. Kathryn turned the picture over and on the back it said 'I'll see you soon.' That was it, she had enough of this shit. She grabbed the purse and walked out of the office. There was someone she had to see.

                                                *              *              *              *              *              *

"Ok that's it I think I got it" Sebastian called to the two models in front of him. They were an attractive man and women who where modeling the new Tommy Hilfiger sleepwear. They were shooting in a large wear house that featured a mock bedroom set up. It included a bed and furniture and three walls that almost made it look like a real intimate bedroom. Sebastian had been working for the better part of the day to get these pictures. The models where not exactly the sharpest knives in the drawer and they seemed to have serious problems following the simplest of directions. Also the female model named Ginger kept hitting on him even though he kept making it painfully obvious that he was happily married. A couple of the assistants came and put robes on the models and the guy left right away, Ginger however was making a bee line for Sebastian. "So how was I?" she asked in an annoyingly chipper voice.

"You were fine" Sebastian replied as he fiddled with his camera.

"There's this new club opening tonight. Wanna go?"

"I'm married" he didn't even bother to look up at her.

"So, she doesn't have to know. I heard you use to have quite the reputation. A friend of mine said you two fucked once. You were the best she ever had."

"That's interesting"

"Come on Sebastian, I guarantee you I could do things to you your wife would never do."

He looked up and smiled at her "oh I doubt that. Kathryn's very talented."

"So am I" she responded with a sexy smile. 

Before Sebastian could respond Kathryn came rushing in to the building "we need to talk."

"Excuse me we where in the middle of something" Ginger complained.

Kathryn glared over at her and replied, "Fuck off."

"Who the hell do you think you are? Do you know who I am?"

"Do I look like I care? Run along Barbie so I can talk to my husband in private."

"Husband?" Ginger asked surprised

Sebastian, who had been enjoying this little show just, nodded his head with a smile. "You heard her" Sebastian wrapped an arm around Kathryn's waist and called out "I want everyone to leave, now." The various crewmembers began to exit the studio while Ginger just stood there. "You to" 

Ginger made an annoyed sigh, grabbed her stuff and stamped out of the building. Kathryn snickered as she left "what the fuck was that?"

Sebastian sighed, "What I deal with every god damn day."

"Lovely"

"So where alone, what's wrong?" Kathryn handed him the picture she received earlier. Sebastian studied it for a second "where did you get this?"

"Somebody sent me this creepy message at work. They said they were watching me and that they saw me last night. Then this appeared on my desk. I think its Annette."

Sebastian sighed he had a feeling this is where all of this was going. "Kathryn I told you Annette is in Kansas I called last night. There's no way in hell she could be here."

"Then what the hell is going on! I know I saw her last night, I know it!"

"Ok, ok" Sebastian went up to her and put his arms around her "I'm sorry. I know you think you saw her. Maybe it was someone else."

"Someone else who looks exactly like Annette?" Kathryn asked doubtfully.

An idea formed in Sebastian's head "possibly. You know it occurred to me that someone might be trying to fuck with you."

"Like who?"

"Court, Cecil, or any number of people you've pissed off. It should be quite a list."

Kathryn rolled her eyes "yeah maybe. I could see Court doing something like this although I don't think either him or Cecil are smart enough to pull it off."

Sebastian sat down on the bed in the mock bedroom "I'm sure it's them. They probably got someone who looks like her to fuck with you. I'll have a talk with him tomorrow about it."

Kathryn nodded her head "Ok. Sebastian you don't think I'm going crazy do you?"

Sebastian laughed and pulled her over to him "well I always thought that. But no I don't think your psychotic if that's your question." He pulled her down and gave her a kiss.

"Are we alone?" she whispered. Sebastian nodded and she smiled "make love to me."

"With pleasure"

                                                *              *              *              *              *              * 

They were very much not alone. Only ten feet away Annette was watching them as they had sex, hidden behind one of the walls. She along with Court and Cecil had arrived back in New York last night. She had immediately made a beeline to Kathryn and Sebastian's home. She must have stood in the park for hours waiting for one of them to come out. Annette was only slightly disappointed that she didn't get to see her beloved Sebastian. In truth she had wanted to see Kathryn, or rather have Kathryn see her. When Kathryn walked out onto the balcony she had spotted Annette almost right away, and the look on her face had been priceless. Annette could tell Kathryn was freaking out and she couldn't help but smile at the memory. Although she had been far away she could hear her scream to Sebastian. As soon as Kathryn's back was turned Annette had gotten into the car that Court had rented for her and watched from a discreet distance as Sebastian came out onto the balcony. He of course didn't see her, but shortly after he came outside and began searching. It killed Annette to be so close to him and yet not be with him. 

Just like now. The sight before Annette was slowly breaking her heart. Sebastian and Kathryn were in the bed making love, not fucking. Not like the time she first spotted them in the pool when they had been so rough and passionate towards each other. This was slow and tender and caring. Sebastian was on top of Kathryn and he was moving slowly over her kissing her neck. Soft moans of pleasure came from her mouth. In between his slow thrusts they giggled and sighed intimately. It occurred to Annette as she watched this that Sebastian did indeed love Kathryn. Whether it was real or not he loved her. He said so several times over the course of there activities but that wasn't what convinced Annette, it was the way he acted towards her, the way he looked at her. He had never looked at Annette like that, with that kind of passion and love.

It was going to be harder than she thought for him to get over her. Once Court killed Kathryn Sebastian would be devastated. Annette planned to then show up and prove to him that she had changed and then slowly he would realize. He would realize he did indeed love her, more than he ever could that undeserving tramp. Part of her plan had already been put into action. She had gone to Kathryn's work and fucked with her. It had worked like a charm, Kathryn freaked out and left. Annette had followed her knowing she would go to Sebastian. She had thought Sebastian would start to doubt Kathryn's sanity and maybe the little slut would lose some of her appeal. She had been wrong, he seemed even more interested in her once she started acting human. 

In the end it wouldn't matter. Sebastian's supposed love for Kathryn would not save her, nothing could.

                - to be continued (Please Review)


	9. Pieces of the Puzzle

No Happy Endings 

Summary: At a charity ball Kathryn once again spots Annette while Sebastian begins to figure things out. 

Chapter 9: Pieces of the Puzzle 

"Are you ready?" 

Kathryn sighed and stared out at the large brownstone in front of them. "I suppose so. I really don't feel like going to this." 

"Well neither do I. You're the one who insisted that we go" Sebastian replied as he threw his cigarette out the window of the limo. 

"Yeah I know, I should mingle for work and everything but I'm just not up to it." 

Sebastian stared over at his wife with concern "are you feeling sick?" 

Yes Kathryn thought to herself. It had been over a week since she had found out she was pregnant and she still had yet to tell Sebastian. Her morning sickness mixed with her nerves about telling Sebastian coupled with the knowledge that a look alike Annette was stalking her was starting to make her sick. On top of it she had to attend another damn charity event at her rich aunts home. Sebastian as usual didn't want to go but Kathryn said they had to family obligations and all. Plus it looked good for her reputation. Looking up at Sebastian she gave him a smile and said "I'm fine." 

"Right, you haven't been yourself since you got that damn picture. I promise you I'll take care of whoever is doing this to you ok?" 

She nodded still feeling uneasy "ok, but lets go home early. Say one of us isn't felling well." 

"Sounds like a plan. I'm feeling rather ill already." Kathryn shook her head at her husband as the driver opened the car door and they got out. As Kathryn was walking towards the door Sebastian pulled her back "hold on a second. Are you sure your feeling all right?" 

Kathryn looked up and was surprised by the concern in his face. She was so use to him being an asshole that it sometimes shocked her when he was genuine. At that moment she decided she would have the baby. Looking at his face and seeing how much he loved her she knew she wanted to have his baby. Fuck her job, and her figure they would make it work somehow. Kathryn smiled up at him and said "Sebastian I'm- 

Before she could get the rest out they were interrupted when the door opened and her aunt called out "there you two are. I was thinking you wouldn't come." 

"Of course we'd be here" Sebastian replied using that tone he used when talking to his elders. "Wouldn't miss it" 

Once her aunt Mary had her back turned Sebastian made a face and Kathryn smiled and rolled her eyes "lets go." 

"Wait what did you want to tell me?" 

Kathryn decided this wasn't the time. She'd tell him as soon as they got home. "It's a suprise. I'll tell you when were at home. Alone" 

Sebastian raised his eyebrows "ok." 

They went into the brownstone and found it full of the usual society people. Her aunt insisted on introducing them to several of her friends who she was on various committees with. Both of them put on there best fake smiles as they made the rounds. Before they entered into one of the larger rooms Sebastian grabbed two glasses of champagne off a waiters tray. "Here you probably need this as much as I do." 

I wouldn't count on it she thought. Kathryn shook her head no "I don't want any." 

"Are you sure? Usually you'd be grabbing this out of my hand." 

"I just don't feel like it, ok?" 

Before Sebastian could reply yet another person came up to them to wish congratulations on there marriage and ask a bunch of annoying questions. Sebastian was giving some bullshit answer on why they had eloped when Kathryn looked up and noticed someone staring down at her from the top of the staircase. It was Annette or someone who could be her exact double anyway. Kathryn was about to show Sebastian when it occurred to her to take care of this herself. She wasn't crazy and she was going to prove it. She whispered in Sebastian's ear "bathroom. Be back in a second." 

Sebastian nodded his head and when Kathryn turned around she saw the girl on the staircase turn and leave also. No way Kathryn thought. I'm going to find out who you are once and for all. 

****** 

As the elderly couple left Sebastian he let out a sigh of relief. He couldn't stand old people, he really couldn't. As he scanned the crowed he noticed Ginger the model heading his way. He quickly turned around and ducked out of sight. As he turned the corner he bumped into Blain. "My aren't we in a hurry." 

"Hiding from- 

Before he could finish Ginger was right there. "There you are I've been looking all over for you. Care to dance?" 

"No Ginger I'm here with my wife." 

"I don't see her." 

"She's in the bathroom" 

"Then she won't see us. Come on- 

"Look honey your not really his type" Blain interrupted. 

"Oh and who is?" Ginger challenged. 

Blain put his arm around Sebastian "I am." 

Sebastian wasn't sure who was more suprised him or Ginger. In any event it did the trick. Ginger smiled a little "I knew it, sorry. It figures the cute ones are always gay." She then turned around and left them. 

Blain laughed and Sebastian quickly threw his arm off of him. "Could you please warn me before you do that?" 

"A simple thank you would suffice." 

"Thank you. What are you doing here anyway this isn't your scene?" 

"I had some merchandise to drop off and I thought you and the little misses would be here so I decided to say hi. Where is Kathryn?" 

Sebastian scanned the room and looked for Kathryn. She had left quite awhile ago. He wondered what had happened to her. "In the bathroom supposedly." 

"Supposedly. What don't tell me there's trouble in paradise already?" 

Sebastian sighed "no it's just that I'm worried about her. She hasn't been herself lately." 

"Maybe it's because of that whole Court thing" Blain suggested. Sebastian had told him about what Court had done to Kathryn and he had gotten him in contact with the guys who had taken care of Court. Sebastian knew he could trust him with the information about Kathryn's recent behavior. "No it's not that it's something else. She thinks the other night she saw Annette outside her window." 

Blain raised her eyebrows "did she?" 

"I don't know. I checked it out and no one was out there. I even called the authorities in Kansas and they said she was still there. I don't know what to believe." 

"Well I've know Kathryn a long time and I can't see her making up something like that. Maybe she really did see her." 

"That's what I'm afraid of." 

****** 

Meanwhile Kathryn looked for Annette or her look alike anyway. As soon as she reached the top of the stairs the girl disappeared down the hall. Kathryn quickly followed determined to find out what the fuck this thing was that was messing with her. The upstairs of the house was empty of guests and as Kathryn turned the corner she realized she was alone. She lost whoever she was chasing. The longer this went on the more of an idiot she felt like. If it really was just Court messing with her she should be able to handle this. She had handle him plenty of times before. 

Giving up Kathryn went into one of the bathrooms. As she looked at her pretty reflection in the mirror she vowed to ignore whoever was doing this to her. If she paid no attention they couldn't win, they couldn't drive her nuts. Besides she had more important things to worry about now like her baby. She was actually getting excited about telling Sebastian now. She decided she would go back downstairs and find him and go home. 

Kathryn checked her reflection one more time, smiled and was about to turn around when someone came in the room. She looked up and saw Court wearing a menacing smile. "What the hell are you- 

Before she could finish he put his hand against her mouth to shut her up. Kathryn struggled but then her body went limp as the cloraphom hit her. The last thing she remembered was Court's triumphant smile. 

****** 

"I'm going to look upstairs for her. I don't think she's in this bathroom" Sebastian said to Blain. 

"Ok I need to go talk to someone. I'll see you later." 

As Blain walked away Sebastian headed for the stairs he was stopped when Garret Reynolds stepped in front of him. "Sebastian could I have a word with you?" 

"Umm I suppose" Sebastian answered uneasily he had a feeling this had to do with Court's little accident. 

"It's about Annette Hardgrove." 

Suprised, he asked "what about her?" 

"Court asked me to take on her case. He was rather insistent in fact. What's the story with her." 

_Court asked him to help Annette. What didn't sound right there?_ "The story with her is she's psycho. She almost killed Kathryn and would have succeeded if I hadn't gotten there in time. Court asked you to help Annette?" 

"Well yes I told him it was a long shot- 

"Why would Court want to help Annette?" Sebastian interrupted 

"He said they were good friends. Apparently he went down to Kansas to see her last week with that Caldwell girl. He seems very adamant about getting her released he even wanted the name of a few lawyers and judges that worked down there." 

Sebastian's head began to spin at all of this. Kathryn didn't imagine Annette, she was really here in town. Court brought her back to get revenge on Kathryn. He had to find her 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	10. From Bad to Worse

No Happy Endings 

Summary: Kathryn once again finds herself in a precarious situation while Sebastian searches for her. 

Chapter 10: From Bad to Worse 

Authors Notes: There will be fifteen chapters in this story all together. I want to warn some people that these last couple of chapters will be a little on the dark side except possibly the last. 

As Kathryn slowly began to stir a wired feeling of deja vu began to come over her. _Why is this all so familiar?_ She tried to move her hands which were raised above her but she couldn't budge them. They were handcuffed and at first she thought she might have fallen asleep during one of her and Sebastian's games but as her eyes focused she realized she wasn't in her bedroom. Or her bed for that matter. She looked around her surroundings, a small well decorated but cluttered bedroom, and tried to remember what happened. As she looked down at her black low cut dress she remembered putting it on_. Me and Sebastian where going to that party she recalled. We got there I wanted to tell him about the baby, then I saw...Annette_. Yes she remembered going upstairs and chasing after that girl but she couldn't find her so she went into the bathroom and then... 

"Well look who finally decided to wake up" Court walked into the bedroom from the door on the left wearing a suit and a wide smile. "How you doing there sweetheart?" 

"Court?" Court came in the bathroom she recalled. _He came in then put his hand over my mouth only he had something in his hand_. "Court you fucking idiot you drugged me! What the hell are you trying to accomplish besides pissing me off?" 

Cecil then came in the room from the right door. She to was dressed for the party and wearing a triumphant smile. "Revenge Kathryn. Plain and simple." 

Kathryn tried to move her hands but once again couldn't. She rolled her eyes at her two captors and said "the only thing plain and simple here is you Cecil, now let me go." 

"I don't think so Kat, you see it's time for you to pay the price for your crimes." 

"Oh and whose going to make me pay you two?" Kathryn began to laugh. "Please you guys couldn't find your way to Barneys without a written map let alone hatch some gigantic revenge plot. You mine as well let me go before it all blows up in your face." 

"Your not going anywhere Kathryn. You ruined all of our lives and now it's time for you to suffer the consequences. Because of you my reputation is completely ruined and the love of my life won't talk to me" Cecil said as her voice broke. 

"And because of you and your dear husband I lost my job and my parents want to send me off to rehab." 

Kathryn glared at them with contempt "boo fucking hoo. Did it ever occur to you two numb skulls that you deserved what you had coming to you. Cecil you ruined your reputation all by yourself and as for Ronald I didn't make you fuck Sebastian. You just got caught. And Court" Kathryn hissed as she glared over at her ex "that job was mine. Tell me did you tell your little buddy here what you did to me that night. Here's a tip Cecil don't get around him while he's drinking. He likes to play rough even when your not interested." 

Cecil looked over at Court questioningly "what did you do?" 

"Shut the fuck up Kathryn you deserved it- 

Before Court could finish his little rant the third member of there party joined them, Annette. "Yes she does. Kathryn deserves everything she has coming to her." 

****** 

Meanwhile Sebastian was busy looking for his wife at the party. After his little chat with Garret Reynolds, Sebastian had quickly figured out what was going on. Kathryn wasn't going crazy she was being set up by Court, Cecil, and the newly free Annette. From what he could gather Sebastian suspected that Court and Cecil had gone to Kansas, bribed a judge to release Annette and keep quiet about it, then brought her back to New York. Annette had indeed been stalking Kathryn and Sebastian had an uneasy feeling something might of happened to her. 

As he was heading up the stairs Blain caught up with him. "Hey did you find Kathryn?" 

"No" Sebastian said over his shoulder as he climbed the stairs. "But I think I know who she's with." 

"Who?" 

"Annette and Court. The son of a bitch bribed a judge and got her released. She's been out for weeks I think they might have done something to her. We have to find her." 

"We will" Blain assured him. "Look you saw Kathryn go upstairs right? Well she's probably still in the house somewhere. I'll look on this side and you do that side." The two quickly split up and Sebastian looked in every room calling out her name. There seemed to be no one on the floor other than them, it was completely quiet. 

They met back up with each other minutes later. "Anything?" Sebastian asked and Blain shook his head no. "Christ if he does anything to her I'll-" 

"He won't. There's a third floor but I think it only has a couple of rooms." 

"Lets go" 

****** 

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" Kathryn exclaimed as she stared at her three captors. 

Annette stood in front of her wearing a small smile "no this is very serious. Hello Kathryn how have you been?" 

She glared back at her enemy "married." 

Annette winced only for a second before saying "so I here. How is Sebastian?" 

"So that's what this all comes down to doesn't it? Sebastian. You know Annette I think we've been down this road before. In fact I seem to remember being in this exact same position. I would of thought you could of at least come up with a slightly more original plan this time." 

"This has nothing to do with Sebastian" Annette said simply. 

"Yeah it's about you" Court chimed in. 

"Oh wake up Court! This is about Sebastian, it's always been about Sebastian and her sick love for him. Is that how she got you to release her? Did she tell you she really wanted to get back at him for hurting her? That's it isn't it, and you two fucking idiots bought it." 

"It doesn't matter how I got out, all that matters is that I'm here and I'm going to finish what I started." 

"That would be?" Kathryn asked as she looked around the room for something that might help her escape. 

"I'll give you one hint" Court said with a smile as he pulled out the gun from his breast pocket. 

Kathryn's eyes went wide and Cecil's mouth fell open is surprise. "Court what are you doing?" 

"Something I should have done a few weeks ago." 

"But that wasn't part of the plan" she whined. 

"It was part of our plan Cecil" Annette said calmly. 

"But that's murder!" 

Kathryn rolled her eyes "very good Cecil. What did you think they were going to do to me?" 

"I don't know" she replied quietly "but I can't be a part of this." 

"You don't have a choice, this is happening." 

"Like hell it is! Sebastian's going to find me eventually." 

"Oh were counting on it" Court said with a sneer. "After your dead guess who's going to take the fall?" 

Kathryn's stomach began to churn at what they were implying. "It won't work. No one will ever believe it." 

"Then will just have to make them believe it" Court shrugged. 

Kathryn eyed Annette knowing there was no way she was going to do that. No matter what she said Kathryn knew she was still obsessed with Sebastian. "Court do you really think she's going to have him be the one to take the fall for this? If I had to guess it will likely be one of you morons." 

Both Court and Cecil glanced at Annette who's eyes never left Kathryn's. "Don't listen to her she's just trying to play us against one another." 

"But...hey did you hear that?" Court asked. Everyone was quiet for a moment then Sebastian's voice filtered into the room. He was calling out for Kathryn. 

Kathryn smiled "I told you he'd find me!" 

"I don't think so princess. This room is sound proof. Scream all you like he won't hear you." 

"But he can open a door." 

Court cast a glance at the door "christ she's right. I better go stop him from getting in." 

"Wait!" Annette called out "you have to kill her first." 

"I have to take care of him first. He can't find her now." Court then exited out of the left door. Annette stared out at the door. 

"I'll be right back Cecil. Don't let her leave." Cecil nodded her head and Annette exited from the right door. 

She went around the corner and spotted Court, Blain, and Sebastian talking from a distance. She was a food forty or fifty feet away but she could still make out what they were saying. Sebastian was fuming "where the hell is she! I know you did something with her, I know you got that nut job released." 

Court was talking in a calm and collected voice "calm down Sebastian I haven't seen Kathryn and Annette is only out temporarily to see a sick friend. I don't think she's come anywhere near Kathryn." 

"Yeah right asshole. I know you two are planning something." 

Court laughed "Valmont you sound so paranoid. No one is plotting against you." 

"Just tell us where she is Reynolds" Blain said coldly. 

As Annette listen to her beloved Sebastian and Court argue Kathryn could also here what was going on. She once again tried to budge her arms but they wouldn't move. She glanced over at Cecil who was sitting on the end of the bed staring at the door nervously biting her nails. It occurred to Kathryn that Cecil was indeed way over her head and she could use that against her. "Cecil untie me before this goes any farther." Kathryn ordered in a calm voice. 

Cecil stared at her and tried to act tough "no. You deserve to get what you have coming to you." 

"I deserve to die? There going to kill me you know? Court might not have the balls to do it but Annette is crazy enough to and you know it. Uncuff me before they bring you down with them." 

Cecil once again seemed to consider it then backed away from Kathryn. "I'm not doing it. You brought this on yourself." 

Kathryn realized she was running out of options "Cecil I'm pregnant." 

Cecil's eyes went wide is surprise but then relaxed "you think I'm an idiot don't you? Your not pregnant your just saying that so I'll let you go." 

Kathryn sighed "no I really am. I found out last week, I haven't even told Sebastian yet. I want this baby Cecil please untie me. If they kill me there also killing this child." 

"Oh god" Cecil whined. "I don't know." 

"Please Cecil killing me won't accomplish any of your problems." 

After a second Cecil went to her purse and produced the silver key. She studied Kathryn again before saying "you better not be lying." 

"Just do it" 

Cecil put the key in and seconds later Kathryn's wrists where free. She quickly got off the bed "thank you Cecil. Now I have to get out there before Court does something to Sebastian and since I can't have you following me and you did tie me up" Kathryn grabbed one of the heavy vases next to the bed and hit Cecil over the head with it knocking her temporarily unconscience. She then went over to the left side door and tried to open it but Court had locked it. She quickly went out the same door Annette had. 

Meanwhile Annette took one more glance at Sebastian before turning around to check on Kathryn. When she went back into the small room Kathryn was no where in sight. The cuffs were lying on the bed and Cecil was beside it unconscience. "Incompetent moron" she hissed. Annette left the room to go find Kathryn before she got to Sebastian. 

Kathryn had left and was walking down the hallway. She could hear the sound of her husband and Court's voices. As she tuned the corner she saw them down the end of the hall going at it. She smiled and called out "Sebastian!" He looked over Court's shoulder and there eyes locked, Kathryn could see the relief wash over him. 

Annette heard Kathryn and quickly followed her voice. She caught up with her before Sebastian could reach her. She quickly grabbed her arm "we weren't finished yet." 

Kathryn tried to struggle out of Annette's grasp but she held on too tight. Sebastian saw Annette come around the corner and grab Kathryn. He tried to get to her but Court blocked him "hey were are you going?" 

"To my wife" 

"I think they need to talk" Court said coldly. As Sebastian tired to move around Court he noticed Kathryn and Annette were fighting right by the edge on the staircase. The stairs went from the first floor to the third, there had to be at least fifty of them if not more. Sebastian quickly pushed Court out of the way and headed to Kathryn. 

"Let go of me" Kathryn screamed at Annette. 

Annette smiled coldly "with pleasure." She then let go of her grasp on Kathryn sending her tumbling down the long staircase. At that moment Sebastian's heart stopped as he listened to his wife scream. 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	11. Taking A Fall

No Happy Endings 

Summary: Kathryn is rushed to the hospital and everyone deals with the consequences. 

Chapter 11: Taking a Fall 

Sebastian had never moved so quickly in all his life. As he watched Kathryn tumble down the long stair case his brain seemed to come to a stand still and his legs felt like jelly. _She has to be ok. She has to_. As her small body hit the last step, her head hit the hard wood floor below her and then nothing. She didn't move at all. Finally his voice came to him as well as the use of is legs. "Kathryn!!!" He screamed loud enough so that the party guests from the next room began to rush into the servants foyer below. 

Sebastian ran down the stairs nearly tripping several times since he could still barely feel his legs. He couldn't see or hear anyone around him except her. He hadn't even noticed Annette as she scurried away. When he finally reached the bottom of the stairs several guests were already gathered around her. Sebastian pushed them away as he knelt down beside his wife. She was laying on her back unconsciense. There was a small trickle of blood coming from her forehead and as Sebastian took one of her hands he noticed her wrists were red and bruising. He continued to scream her name "Kathryn! Kathryn! Look at me please. Baby please!." But she didn't respond to him or anything. Sebastian brought a shaky hand to neck and tried to feel for a pulse but he couldn't feel anything because he was shaking so bad. 

Behind him he heard a man say "she's breathing. Someone call an ambulance!" Sebastian could hear the mummer of voices asking what happened. _Did she fall? Was she pushed? Isn't that Mary's niece?_ He could also hear Blain's voice yelling "just hurry!" Sebastian tore his eyes away from his wife for a second and looked up at Blain who was knelling on the other side of her. He looked more worried than Sebastian had ever remembered seeing him. He nodded his head "there on there way." 

Sebastian nodded dully and looked down at Kathryn as he gently caressed her forehead. He leaned down and kissed her face and whispered "your going to be ok, I promise." As he pulled away he repeated the sentence but it was more for himself. _She was going to be fine, she had to be._

__

The ambulance showed up minutes later with four EMTs and a couple of cops. A young guy dressed in a navy uniform and carrying a large bag pulled Sebastian away "sir we need to look at her. Is she your girlfriend? Wife? Sis-" 

"She's my wife" Sebastian interrupted him. "I'm going with her." 

"That's fine, just give us room." 

Somehow Sebastian managed to stand up and pull away from her. The group of EMTs rushed around her spouting medical jargon that he couldn't understand. A police man walked up to him and asked what happened but Sebastian couldn't be bothered with him. He barely heard him as he asked if he saw who had done this to her. No, as Sebastian looked up his attention was else where. It was on Court who was now at the bottom of the staircase standing a few feet away. He glanced over at Sebastian and there eyes locked. 

He must of known what Sebastian was going to do before he did it because he started to back away. He didn't get too far as Sebastian moved with almost the same speed he had as he ran down the stairs. In a second he had him around the neck and pressed up against the wall. He wanted to choke him, choke the life right out of him. His hand was wrapped so tightly around his neck that he might of. "Valmont I didn't-" he sputtered as he struggled for air. 

"Shut the fuck up you asshole. Did you see what you did? Are you happy now?" He screamed in his face and squeezed harder. Sebastian was well aware of the cops who were trying to pull him off him and Blain's voice warning him he wasn't worth it but he didn't care. He would kill this asshole right now. "I'm going to fucking kill you!" He could feel Court struggling for breath under his hands but he just kept squeezing and would have killed him if the two guys hadn't pulled him off. 

"Sir calm down this isn't helping anything" ordered the cop who approached him a minute ago. 

"If anything happens to her I'll kill you understand!" 

Court who has bent over catching his breath looked up and said hoarsely "I didn't do anything Valmont. Annette pushed her." 

"You fucking dead!" He screamed at him as he felt the two cops hands still on his back pulling him away. 

"Sebastian there taking her now" Blain told him calmly. Sebastian pulled away from the cops and gave Court one more nasty look before turning away. One of the cops said they needed to talk to him about what happened but he ignored them and walked out with his wife. Blain replied "I'll tell you what happened." 

****** 

Things had not exactly gone according to plan. As Court looked around at the mess around him he quickly tried to think of what to do. He wasn't taking the blame for this, no fucking way. He hadn't pushed her down the stairs Annette had and he was going to make sure everyone knew it. The only thing he had done was drugged Kathryn and tied her up and she had gotten out all right. The only person other than his two accomplices who knew what he did was Kathryn and providing if she got out of this alive, it would still be her word against his. He just had to play it cool and everything would be ok. 

As Court looked around the crowded room guests were starting to leave and more police seemed to be arriving. He looked over and noticed Tuttle talking to the cops. He would have questions to answer but first he had to take care of something. As he looked around he hadn't noticed Cecil which meant she had either run off or was hiding some where. 

Court ducked into one of the rooms when no one was looking and made his way up the other staircase. He quickly went into the room he had just been in mere minutes ago and found Cecil sitting on the bed holding her head. She looked up when he came in the room "what happened? I heard someone scream." 

"Did you see Annette?" 

"No what happened? What's wrong with your neck?" 

Court brought his hand to his neck which was still soar "Fucking Valmont. Annette pushed Kathryn down the stairs, the police are here." 

Cecil's hand flew to her mouth "the p-police. Oh god were going to go to jail! There going to arrest us!" 

"Calm down! Were not going to jail, we didn't do anything wrong." 

"Yes we did! We drugged her and tied her up against her will! They put people in jail for that." 

Court glanced quickly around the room "not if they can't prove it." He began picking up things and putting them back in place. He picked up the vase, grabbed the handcuffs and fixed the bed "how the hell did she get out anyway?" 

"I let her go" Cecil said meekly. 

Court moved from the other side of the bed and grabbed her by the shoulders "you fucking idiot why did you do that?" 

"Because she said...oh god she was pregnant!" 

"She said what?" Court asked in disbelief. 

"She's pregnant...or was. Is she going to be ok?" 

Court let her go in disdain "who cares? I'm more worried about saving my own hide at the moment and you should be too." 

Cecil sat back down on the bed and said in a voice barely a whisper "what have we done? She could die." 

He glared angrily at her and pulled her back on her feat "listen to me Cecil. Are you listening? We didn't do anything, this was all Annette." 

"B-but she knows we kidnapped her-" 

"We didn't kidnap her! We did nothing understand. Now your going go home and not open your mouth to anyone about this get it?" 

"Yes b-but-" 

"Not a fucking word understand? Cause if you tell anyone I'll find you and I'll fucking kill you! Now go." Cecil gave him one last glance before quickly scurrying out of the room. Court made sure everything in the room was in order then he left as well. 

****** 

Sebastian was pacing in the hospital corridor waiting for the doctor to return. It seemed like Kathryn had been in the emergency room for hours. What was taking so long? The EMTs said she would make it so why hadn't anyone come out to see him yet? Sebastian stopped pacing and leaned against the wall. He looked down at his hands that were still shaking. When this was all done with Kathryn would laugh at him for being so worried. He could hear her now "god your such a pussy. Of course I'd make it I just fell down a couple of stairs." _She had to be ok_. 

A minute later an older guy dressed in a white coat greeted him "Mr. Valmont?" 

"Yes, is she ok can I see her?" 

"In a minute, we have to talk first. Would you like to sit down?" 

"No!" He nearly screamed "just tell me is she ok?" 

The doctor paused for a second "your wife suffered a concussion and a fractured rib." 

"But she's going to be ok right?" 

The older man looked uneasy "yes but-" 

"But what?" 

"Your wife lost the baby." 

Sebastian was confused "what baby?" 

The doctor looked at him surprised "you didn't know she was pregnant?" 

"No she wasn't. Sh-she would have told me." Sebastian's head began to spin. _Pregnant_. _No, no fucking way she would have told me. Wouldn't she?_

__

"I'm sorry, there was nothing we could do, she lost it on impact. She's awake now if you want to see her." 

Sebastian leaned against the wall for support, not hearing the doctor at first. "Does she know? I mean...that its...gone?" 

"Yes, I believe so. We're going to keep her here until her rib heals and if she needs any kind of support don't hesitate to contact someone in the hospital, we have a wonderful staff." 

"All right" he responded numbly. 

"Once again I'm sorry for your loss." Sebastian just nodded as he passed and he pulled himself away from the wall. He had to get it together, he couldn't act like this in front on her. God knows how she was feeling right now. 

Sebastian walked down the corridor to the room the doctor just exited out of. He was reminded momentarily of the last time he visited her in the hospital. If it was possible she looked even weaker now. Kathryn was laying on her side facing the other wall. He couldn't be sure if she heard him as he entered the room. He somehow gathered his voice and said "Kathryn, baby its me." 

She turned around slowly to face him but didn't say anything. Her face was complete stone and her eyes looked tired, in fact he could never remember her looking so tired. "Are you ok?" He asked as he pulled a chair next to the bed and gently caressed her face. She just nodded slightly which worried him even more. "The doctor told me...I mean I know about the baby." 

Kathryn pulled away from him and laid on her back staring up at the ceiling. "Kathryn? Look at me, please are you ok? Talk to me." She didn't move and he took her hand. After a minute he asked "why didn't you tell me?" 

She didn't answer or move so he didn't say anything. What could he say, he didn't know how to make this better. He finally just said simply "I love you, no matter what. I always have and I always will." 

Then in a voice barely a whisper she said "I'm sorry." 

"What? Why, you did nothing wrong." 

Tears began to well up in her eyes and she replied "yes I did. Oh god I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Sebastian quickly got up and held her. For the first time in his life he listened to his wife cry. 

****** 

A week later Sebastian returned to Kathryn's hospital room armed with flowers and bad news. She had moved out of the ER and was now in a private room healing from her injuries. He had been practically living with her at the hospital since the accident but he had gotten a call from the police saying they needed to talk with him about what happened. They had told him Annette had left and for all they knew had most likely skipped the country. As for Court he was pleading innocent saying he was just helping Annette and he denied doing anything to Kathryn. Kathryn had told the police what had happened but there was little proof of Court's involvement besides her word. It was likely he would get off with the help of his father. 

Sebastian was dreading telling her this because she was already so down already. She spoke very little and when she did it was almost mechanical. She blamed herself for losing the baby even though he told her over and over again that it wasn't her fault and he didn't blame her in any way. He didn't and he would give anything at this point to see just a trace of her former self. 

As he opened her door she was sitting up in bed looking out the window. Her face brightened slightly at the sight of him. "How you doing?" He asked as he kissed her forehead. 

"I'm all right the doctor said I'll get released tomorrow." 

He smiled "good. These are for you" 

He handed her the flowers and she smiled slightly "thank you. Did you talk with the police?" 

"Yeah. It's not good." 

"Tell me" 

Sebastian sighed "he's probably going to walk." 

Kathryn leaned back and shut her eyes "what about Annette." 

"Fucking idiots can't find her. They think its a possibility she left the country." 

Kathryn was quiet for a second then she grabbed the vase that was sitting next to her bed and threw it against the wall. "God damnit" she groaned as it hit the wall. 

For a second he was glad that she was acting like herself "don't worry they won't get away with this." 

She glared at him "what are you going to? Have him pummeled again. It worked so well the last time." 

"Well this time I'll make sure he won't walk away." 

"No" Kathryn said. Sebastian glanced at her and this strange look came over her face. It was that look she got when she was figuring things out. "No it's over." 

"No it's not, we can still fight them." 

"Not them" she said as her eyes locked with his "us. We're over." 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	12. Final

No Happy Endings 

Summary: Three weeks later Court and Annette deal with the fallout from there actions and Court gets a surprise when he goes to see Sebastian. 

Chapter 12: Final 

Three weeks after the events of the party Court was still hiding Annette, not by choice mind you. No after Court had come back from talking with the police that night he found Annette waiting for him in his room. He had been surprised to say the least because he had thought she would be half way to Mexico by then. Court had explained what had happened and how the police were looking for her. He also let it slip that the police had little knowledge of his involvement in all of this. 

That had been a bad idea. Annette had then smiled and said "well then I guess you'll have no problem helping me if you value your freedom so much." So Court had no choice but to help Annette. He had set her up in a nice hotel and no one not even Cecil knew about it. He still didn't understand why Annette had stayed in New York. Every time he asked she just ignored him or changed the subject. 

Court had set her up in the hotel and hadn't visited her in two weeks though they had talked on the phone a little. He had decided to drop by to tell her the news about Cecil and to find out just when she planned on leaving town. He opened the door with the key he had and found her sitting on the sofa watching t.v. "Well look who decided to visit. What's up?" 

Court turned off the t.v. and sat down across from her. "It's about are little friend Cecil." 

Annette sighed "what about her? She hasn't said anything has she?" 

"No, well nothing logical anyway. The twit freaked out." 

"What do you mean freaked out?" 

Court snickered "she totally lost it. She started hallucinating and screaming 'I didn't mean it!' Her mother didn't know what to do so she sent her off to some hospital in Switzerland. Apparently she had some kind of nervous breakdown and they don't know how to shake her out of it." 

Annette leaned back taking in all of this "huh? Well I guess that solves one problem. Now you won't have to worry about her rating you out." 

"I suppose" Court said uneasily. "God this is just so fucked up. Nothing went as planned." 

"What are you talking about? We wanted to destroy Kathryn and Sebastian and I say mission accomplished. I mean Kathryn lost her child, which by the way I'm sure she probably would of gotten rid of anyway. She left Sebastian and left town leaving you your job to take back." 

"They won't give me it back after what Kathryn did to me, plus everyone still suspects I had something to do with this whole mess." 

"Yeah but with her gone they'll get over it eventually. Then you'll just have to win it back." 

Court smiled slightly "I guess your right. I mean we didn't kill her but this is almost as good." After Kathryn lost the baby she left Sebastian. Rumor had it she couldn't deal with everything and she blamed him for most of her problems. She had then left for parts unknown taking a leave of absence from her job. "You know from what I hear Valmont is in complete shambles since she left." 

At this news Annette sat up "what do you mean shambles?" 

"I mean he hasn't gone to work in weeks and no one has seen him. He hasn't come out his house once since she left him. Fucking pussy." 

"Oh my god" Annette said softly as she leaned back on the couch. "Is ok? I mean how bad is he?" 

Court was stunned by this to say the least. "I don't know? Why do you care? I thought you wanted to destroy Valmont after what he did to you." 

"Of course not moron. I am in love with him. I just told you I wanted to hurt him so you would help me escape." 

Court got on his feet quickly, suddenly angry. "Your in love with him? Jesus Christ Annette! Your telling me Kathryn was right all along?" 

Annette barely seemed to notice Court "I have to help him. I have to see if he's ok." She got up and started looking for her purse." 

"News flash. You can't just leave and stroll out to see him! You go to Sebastian and he'll have a fleet of cops after you and then were both fucked." 

Annette stopped then looked up at him "your right I can't go. You go." 

"What? No! No fucking way." 

She glared at him with a cold smile "your going Court. Your going over there and your going to tell me everything because if you don't go then I'll go. And if I go you can kiss your freedom good-bye." 

Court let out a loud groan of frustration "what am I suppose to say to him? Hey man sorry I helped kill your kid and your wife left you. He'll just kick me out." 

"I don't know what you should say. Apologize or something, just find out how he is." 

After a minute Court realized he indeed had no choice "fine I'll go but one thing first. Was she right, were you going to have me take the fall for all of this?" 

Annette smiled at him "no Cecil was." 

He sighed finding little comfort in that. "I'll be back in an hour." 

****** 

Sometime later Court arrived at the Valmont home. He rang the bell and one of the maids let him in. As he walked into there large living room he was shocked to find it a mess. There were papers everywhere and empty bottles of alcohol laying around. At first Court thought he was alone until he heard Sebastian yell "get the fuck out!" 

"Valmont?" Court called as he looked for where the voice was coming from. 

Sebastian had been laying on the couch facing the opposite wall he got up when he heard Court's voice "Reynolds, what the fuck do you want?" 

Court was surprised at Sebastian's appearance. It hadn't looked like he had shaved in weeks or changed his clothes lately. "Umm" he raked his brain for something to say "I wanted to you know...apologize for everything that happened." 

"Oh wow that's big of you" Sebastian replied sarcastically. 

"No I mean it. I never wanted for things to go this far." 

Sebastian laughed coldly "bullshit. This is exactly what you wanted. Me here miserable, Kathryn gone, our child dead." 

"I didn't know she was pregnant Valmont, I swear." 

"Yeah well, guess what? Neither did I. Now she's gone and everything's just..." 

"Well do you know where she went?" Court didn't know why he was still there talking to this loser. He didn't care if Kathryn never came back. 

"No she just left and wouldn't tell me where. She told me not to try to find her it's over. She even sent me these." Sebastian held up a packet of blue papers. "Divorce papers. She wants it final." 

Court had to suppress the giddiness he felt. He had done it he had broken up the super couple, he had won. "I'm sorry man." 

"Yeah well if she wants it final she'll get final. I mean I can't go back to my old life, not without her. I need her so much, I can't stand living without her." 

Court couldn't believe what a complete wuss Valmont was being. "Have you tried to get out at all?" 

"What's the point? I don't want anyone else I just want her." He was quiet for a minute then said "actually I'm going out to my aunts house. I'm going to finalize everything." 

"What does that mean?  


"There's no point in being around if I can't be with her." 

"So what are you going to do?" 

Sebastian walked over to the bar and pulled out a small revolver out of the drawer "I'll give you one guess." 

Court was shocked to say the least. He hated Sebastian but did he really want him to kill himself? Court remembered back to that night in the garage and thought fuck him. If he wanted to kill himself over some stupid bitch what did he care? All Court said was "maybe I should leave." 

Sebastian didn't say anything he just stared down at his gun. Court turned and left but then Sebastian called out "hey Reynolds can you do me a favor?" 

"I guess" 

Sebastian grabbed his divorce papers and then went behind the bar and grabbed a box. Court couldn't see what was in the box but he saw Sebastian toss the papers inside then seal it up. "Can you deliver this to the post office. It has to be sent by nine p.m." 

Court looked at the box dubiously "what's in it?" 

"Some of Kathryn's shit and the papers. Will you take it I want to get to my aunts right away." 

Court shook his head "I don't know, I'm kind of busy." 

Sebastian glared at him and said deadpan "gee Court you killed my kid I think it's the least you could do." 

Court was going to object but then decided to just take the package. "Fine I'll deliver it." 

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me" Sebastian grabbed the gun from off the bar and headed to the door. "I have to take car of something." 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	13. Only Way Out

No Happy Endings 

Summary: Annette finds out what Sebastian is planning to do and rushed to stop him. 

Chapter 13: Only way Out 

Where was he? Annette wondered as she paced the room. Court had left well over an hour ago and she stil hadn't heard anything from him about how Sebastian was doing. She was so worried about him that she couldn't think straight. How could Kathryn do this to him? He loved her and she just threw it away like it was nothing. 

Court walked into the hotel room moments later carrying a brown box under his arm. "Finally!" Exclaimed Annette "how is he? Is he all right?" 

Court sighed and rolled his eyes as he dropped the package of the table and collapsed on the couch. "Hardly the guys a complete mess." 

"Oh my god! How bad is it?" 

Court seemed barely interested. "Bad he's talking about offing himself." 

"What?!" Annette replied immediately standing up. 

"Oh please it's not like he's actually going to do it. First off he's to shallow to kill himself and second I doubt he has the balls." 

"Shut up you fucking idiot and tell me everything!" 

Court startled by her tone of voice said calmly "ok so I went over there and the place is almost as trashed as he is. He starts talking about how Kathryn wants a divorce and how his life is completely over. Then he said something about going up to his aunts house to finalize things. I asked him what that meant and he pulled out this gun." 

"Oh no" Annette said quietly. "Tell me you tried to talk him out of it." 

Court rolled his eyes "why the fuck would I do that? Valmont deserves to die in my opinion. I'm certainly not going to talk him out of it." 

"If he dies before I get there your done. I'll make sure everyone knows about your little part in all of this." 

He was scared for split second then said simply "he's at his aunts. Do you know where that is?" 

"Yeah I'm going now." Annette grabbed her jacket then noticed the package on the table "what's that?" 

"Sebastian gave me it to mail. It has there divorce papers in it." 

"Well aren't you going to take it to the post office." 

"I'm thinking about it" he replied snidely. 

"It's got there divorce papers in it, you better mail it." 

"Fine I'll take it later. Aren't you going?" 

"Yes I just hope I make it in time." 

****** 

Annette took the car Court had rented a while back and as she drove to Long Island she was careful not to be seen. The ride took almost two hours even with limited traffic. As she thought back to it she was surprised she wasn't pulled over for speeding or running a red light. She just had to get there in time. Annette prayed Court was right about Sebastian not going threw with it but she had a feeling he wasn't. 

It was dark out by the time Annette arrived at Mrs. Rosemonds estate. She remembered that the old women was usually out of the country this time of year so she knew Sebastian would be alone. As she walked up the drive way she noticed Sebastian's car so she ran in the house without even knocking. No one was around so she called out his name. No response. 

She walked into one of the large drawing rooms and noticed a bottle of vodka out. She picked it up and almost dropped it when she heard the voice behind her ask "what the fuck are you doing here?" 

Annette spun around and came face to face with Sebastian. A wave of relief washed over her that she had indeed gotten there in time. Court hadn't been exaggerating about him being a mess. Her heart broke for him as she looked him over. His face however held a stone cold stare. She smiled at him and had to resist the urge to run to him and wrap her arms around him. "I talked to Court and he told me you were upset." 

"Upset" Sebastian said with a cold smile "yeah you could say that. Thanks to you and your partner my wife left me and my child died." 

Sebastian walked over and grabbed the vodka bottle out of her hands. "I'm sorry about that I had no idea she was pregnant." 

"Something tells me you wouldn't of cared if you did know." 

"That's not true! Yes I hate Kathryn and I wanted to hurt her but I wouldn't want to hurt an innocent child." 

"Well it really makes no difference now does it? There both gone and I'm alone." 

Annette walked over to him and said in a soft voice "no your not I'm here." 

"Yeah I noticed that" Sebastian said as he took a drink "why is that?" 

"Court told me you were going to try to kill yourself. Tell me he's wrong." 

He studied her for a moment before saying "afraid not." Sebastian then pulled out a gun from his jacket and showed it to her. "I'm very serious." 

Annette's eyes went wide in horror "no! You can't do this." 

"Why not? Tell me what's really left to live for. Everything I loved is gone. The rest is just bullshit." 

Annette tried to take the gun but Sebastian pulled it out of her reach. "That's not true Sebastian. You can't do this, I love you." 

Sebastian pulled away and laughed harshly "you love me? God Annette after all of this how could you still love me?" 

She smiled slightly "I don't know I just do. Please don't do this. Give me a second chance and we can be happy together." 

He shook his head sadly "no we can't. The only women I love is gone there's no point anymore." He then turned back to Annette and smiled "the question then becomes how do I do it?" 

Annette was confused "what do you mean?" 

"Well I was just going to relay on my trusty gun here but then I got to thinking how it might be more poetic if I tried another way." 

"What?" Annette asked not sure she really wanted to know the answer. 

Sebastian smiled and pulled a small glass vile out of his pocket. Annette wasn't sure what it was, it looked clear. "Do you know what this is?" He asked. Annette shook her head no. "It's desetine." 

"Poison?" 

"Yes. It's amazing what you can buy these days if you have enough money." 

Once again Annette began to panic "Sebastian please don't. I'm not going to let you do this to yourself." 

"So which one should I use?" He asked completely ignoring her pleas. He studied the two objects in his hand and didn't even seem to notice Annette was still in the room. 

"I'm not letting you do this!" She grabbed for the gun and got it out of his hand. 

"Ok poison it is." He looked at the vial, opened the cap then swallowed it. 

"Nooooo!" Annette screamed. Sebastian began to convulse and slowly he dropped to his knees. Annette ran to his side and grabbed him as he fell to the ground. His body was still convulsing and jerking about and his lips where turning a strange color. "Sebastian! Oh god what have you done? Sebastian!" But it was no use he couldn't here her. She searched for a pulse but couldn't find one. 

This wasn't happening she thought. Everything had been for nothing. Her dreams of a perfect future with Sebastian were now completely tarnished. They could never happen now. What would she do? What was left to live for without him? She stayed with his body cradling him for a little while. 

It hit her then what she had to do. She wanted to be with him and there was only one was to do that. The gun she had grabbed earlier was still in her hands. She studied it and her finger curved around the trigger. There was only one choice. She leaned down and kissed Sebastian one the mouth one last time before bringing the gun to her head. 

With one shot she was dead. 

The sound of the gun echoed throughout the large house. Annette's body fell immediately against Sebastian's. The blood from the wound began to spill out on to the expensive Persian rug below her. 

A couple of minutes later the drawing room doors opened and a figured stepped inside the room. She smiled down at the young couple. 

- to be continued (Please Review) 

(Thank you for all the feedback on this story. I am also writing a fic with Kathryn Valmont called the story of us. Please read and review it.) 


	14. The Last Act

No Happy Endings 

Summary: A slight turn of events 

Chapter 14: The Last Act 

She should be horrified at the sight before her. Her husband laying dead on the floor below her. Next to him her worst enemy dead with a bullet in her brain. It was horrible, it was tragic. Kathryn smiled. 

"Romeo and fucking Juliet" she snickered. 

She approached the couple slowly examining with scene like the police would when they shortly arrived. She would have to be gone by then. Kathryn leaned over Annette and stared at her blank eyes which were staring back at her. She had to resist the urge to spit in her face. Then she looked at Sebastian. Her dear Sebastian laying stiff as a board. He was laying so still that when he suddenly popped up she screamed. 

"Shit! Christ Sebastian!" She remarked as she tried to catch her breath. 

He laughed at his wife's reaction "oh god you should of seen your face." 

She shook her head and slapped him in the arm "your such an asshole. You scared me!" 

"Yeah I noticed that. You would of thought I was dead or something." 

Kathryn rolled her eyes "very funny. God your better at this faking dead stuff then I imagined. You were so still." 

"Well I suppose I missed my calling as an actor. But as you can tell" he said with a smile as he took her hand and raised it to his cheek "I'm very much alive." 

Kathryn returned the smile "but she however is not." 

They both looked down at Annette and Sebastian sighed "I can't believe this insane plan of yours worked." 

"I told you it would. People believe what they want to believe." 

"Apparently. Who would actually believe that I would kill myself over you?" Kathryn glared up at him and he laughed. "I'm just kidding. I would kill myself over you any day." 

Kathryn rolled her eyes at him and got up. "Come on we got to get things set up before the police arrive." Sebastian slowly got up and Kathryn helped him. "Are you sure your all right? What was in that stuff anyway?" She picked up the vial Sebastian had drank out of earlier. 

"I'm fine. It was just water and a drop of this drug Blain gave me that helps slow down the pulse temporarily." Kathryn smiled up at her husband and leaned over and kissed him on the mouth. He kissed her back then pulled away and asked "what was that for?" 

"It's just that I don't know what I would have done if this plan had gone wrong and something would of happened to you." 

"But it didn't, everything went as you planned." 

_Flashback_

__

_"Not them. Us , were over."_

__

_Sebastain's heart stopped a she said those words. She couldn't be serious could she? I mean she had been through a lot in the past week but she didn't want to end what they had after everything they had been through. After a minute Sebastian said almost in a pleading voice "Kathryn please you don't mean that."_

__

_"Yes I do. Sebastian shut the door."_

_He hesitated at first but then went over and did as she asked. Then he turned around and once again tried to reason with her. "Kathryn I can't lose you."_

__

_A small smile came across her pretty face. That same smile she got when she was planning something. "Your not going to."_

__

_"But you just said-"_

__

_"Oh we are breaking up. To the outside world anyway."_

__

_Sebastian shook his head "ok you lost me."_

__

_"Sebastian come here."_

__

_Once again he did as he was told and he sat down beside her on the bed. She took his hand in hers and looked up into his eyes. "Sebastian I love you. I love you more than I ever thought I could love anything or anyone and I would die first before I lost you. It's the truth plain and simple."_

__

_He returned the smiled, surprised by her declaration. "I love you too."_

__

_"I know you do. And I'm sorry I never told you about the baby. I'll be sorry until the day I die that I didn't tell you first, but I did want it."_

__

_"I know you did. I don't blame you for anything that happened."_

__

_"I know, but part of it was my fault. I went too far with people and I didn't think of the consequences. I'll have to deal with that now. But I also know that the people who are majorly responsible are out there walking around free and I can't stand that."_

__

_"So what do you want to do? You sound like you have a plan."_

__

_"Oh I do. We have to go all the way this time Sebastian, it has to be final."_

__

_He nodded "whatever you want you know I'll help you."_

__

_"Ok then to the outside world you and I are over. I left you."_

__

_"Why did you leave me? Why didn't I leave you?"_

__

_Kathryn rolled her eyes at him "because it's part of the plan. I need everyone to think I left you. You then in return will completely lose it."_

__

_"What do you mean?" He asked dubiously_

__

_"Everyone will think I left town and want a divorce from you. This will cause you to completely break down emotionally."_

__

_"My, someone thinks highly of herself."_

__

_Kathryn ignored the comment "you won't go to work, you'll stay in the house, and you won't see anyone."_

__

_"And what will I really be doing?"_

__

_"Staying in and fucking me" she told him simply. "Until he shows up."_

__

_"Who?"_

__

_"Court"_

__

_"Ok once again you lost me-"_

__

_"I think Annette is still in town" she said suddenly._

__

_"That doesn't make any sense. Why would she still be in town?"_

_"You, this all comes back to you and her strange obsession with you. I think she's still in town and Court is hiding her. The police are fucking idiots they couldn't find her if she was right under there nose. So I'm going to hire an investigator to find her."_

__

_"You think she's with Court? Then why not just tell the police that?"_

__

_"Because she'll either run or she'll just get sent back to that loony bin they had her in. No she's not going to get that option or any option for that matter"_

__

_"Are you actually suggesting we kill her?"_

__

_"Oh we won't kill her, she'll do it herself. If Court is indeed hiding her and she's still in town then she'll eventually find out about you. My guess is she won't be able to stay away, but she'll know she can't go near you or you'll call the cops. She'll send Court."_

__

_"Your taking a lot on faith here sweetheart. If she is really in town what makes you think she'll want to see me and even if she does what makes you think she'll send Court."_

__

_"She's obsessed with you. I think she still believes you two have a chance so she'll want to know how your doing. If Court is indeed in on this with her she'll make him come."_

__

_"Ok providing he shows up, what then?"_

__

_"Your going to tell him your going up to your aunts house to kill yourself. Then you'll hand him a package of things to be mailed including divorce papers. He'll tell Annette and she'll rush to be with you. She'll get there and make it just in time. You show her your gun and then a small vial of poison and ask which one you should use. You decide on the poison, drink it and die leaving Annette with the gun. Without you she'll kill herself. So what do you think?"_

__

_Sebastian was sitting next to her with his eyebrows raised. She could tell he was surprised to say the least. "What do I think? I think it's insane."_

__

_"Why because we'd be tricking her into killing herself."_

__

_"No because it all hinges on a lot of what ifs. It would probably be easier to just find her and kill her ourselves."_

__

_"Yeah but I don't really like the idea of spending the rest of my life in jail. It will be tricky but I have a feeling it will work."_

__

_Sebastian got up and began to pace "god this insane. When did you come up with all of this?"_

__

_Kathryn shrugged "I don't know. So will you do it?"_

__

_He stopped pacing and sighed "what the hell? What about Court though?"_

"Ok so are you sure we covered everything" Sebastian asked as he surveyed the scene. 

"Yeah the police should be getting that phone call about a gunshot pretty soon" she told him as she threw the bottle of vodka in the trash bag. 

"Good, oh the note?" 

Kathryn pulled a piece of white paper out of her jacket "right here." 

Sebastian studied it "Jesus it looks just like her penmen ship." 

"Yeah that forger was good, but expensive." 

"Are sure he can't be traced?" 

"Doubt it, he lives in Greece." 

Sebastian nodded and once again took in the scene in front of him. "I can't believe it worked." 

"I'm a little surprised myself" she said as she wrapped her arms around him. 

He kissed her forehead "what now?" 

"We get out of here, Sylvia will call us when the police arrive, and then I was thinking the Camens." 

"As in islands? Now there's an idea." 

"After all of this I need a vacation, we both do." 

"Sounds like a plan." Sebastian then laughed slightly. 

"What?" 

"I was just thinking Court should be finding out what exactly was in that package he was mailing right about now." 

****** 

Right about the same time Annette was putting the gun to her head, Court was delivering Sebastian's package. He really didn't want to. If Valmont did in fact off himself what would it matter? He finally decided to do it when it occurred to him that the papers would probably arrive around the same time that Kathryn got the news of her husbands suicide. Too bad he wouldn't be around to see the look on that bitch's face. 

Yes now that those two were out of his life permanently Court could once again be on top. He would somehow eventually get his job back and people would soon forget about Kathryn and he little tumble down the stairs. His only problem was Annette. Maybe once Sebastian killed himself she would leave town for good and he wouldn't have to deal with her anymore. 

Court pulled into the post office parking lot and was surprised to see it was still open. There hours were laterer than he thought. He grabbed the package from the back seat and headed inside. He went up to the young women at the counter and told her he wanted to mail it. She smiled at him then turned around to the older man sitting behind her and whispered something in his ear. He looked over at Court and picked up the phone. What the fuck was going on Court wondered. All he wanted to do was send the package and get the hell out of there. 

He was about to turn around and leave when about ten or so cops came rushing in. "What's going on?" Court asked nervously. 

"Court Reynolds you are under arrest" said one of the cops as three approached him. 

Court almost laughed "excuse me? Under arrest for what?" 

Two of the cops grabbed him and turned him around. Court struggled and tired to get away but it was no use they were stronger than him. "Illegal drug trafficking" another cop told him. 

"What? Are you crazy, I don't sell drugs!" 

Another group of cops went over and opened the box he was trying to mail with a knife. They pulled out packets and packets of white powder. "Heroin and Cocaine" he heard one of them remark. "What exactly were you trying to do with this son." 

Court's mouth hung open. He set him up. That son of a bitch set him up. "There not mine! I was mailing them for someone!" 

"Yeah right kid. Lets go." 

"No wait. There should be papers in there. There-"  


"You mean these?" 

Another cop grabbed the group of papers that Valmont had shown him earlier. "Yes those!" 

The two cops exchanged looks "these are distribution papers. Lets see Miami, Baton Rouge,-" 

"No, no! There divorce papers. There Sebastian Valmont's divorce papers!" 

The cops exchanged amused looks "ok son lets go." 

The cops pulled him out of the door and towards a cop car. "You can't do this to me! Do you know who I am? I was set up!" 

No one paid any attention to him. As he was trying to figure things out and the cop was pushing his head into the car Court noticed Blain Tuttel standing a few feet away talking with a cop. His eyes locked with Court's and Blain smiled and gave him a little wave. As the cop closed the door he could dimly hear Blain say to the cop "and to think he had such a promising future." 

Epilogue Coming Soon 


	15. Epilogue - A Happy Ending

Epilogue 

_A Happy Ending_

The sound of the metal door slamming shut was something Court was beginning to get accustomed to. He had just gotten off his laundry shift and would now be in lock up for the next twelve hours. If someone had told Court a year ago that he would be looking forward to doing someone else's laundry he would of thought they were high. But now that time of the day was one that he looked forward to. 

He had been incarcerated for the past five months but it felt like years. Prison was a sort of hell that Court could never have imagined. Part of him wished he could just die and get it over with, after all he would be here for the rest of his life. Yes all the money and power in the world hadn't been enough to keep him out of jail or stop the judge from giving him a life sentence. The irony of the situation was that with all the horrible things he had done in his life he was being put away for something he didn't do. 

It hadn't taken long to figure out who had set him up. After the night he was picked up by the police he stayed awake all night in his jail cell thinking about how they did it. When he thought back he realized all the signs he should have noticed. Starting with that damn box and those so called divorce papers. When Valmont had given him the box he had never actually scene what was in it. He had purposely taken it behind the bar so it was blocked from view. And those god damn papers. He had never actually looked at them just the front page. He had taken everything on faith from the one person he shouldn't of trusted. 

He had pleaded to his father that he didn't do it but the man didn't seem interested. He had defended him and even tried to bribe a judge to get him released but that had only backfired when the papers got wind of what he tried to do. Court was fairly certain they were behind that as well. To make matters worse he had also accidentally confessed under oath that he had been hiding Annette. That alone would have put him away. 

Annette, Christ she had gotten off easy in his mind. Shortly after his arrest Court had heard of her suicide. Suicide yeah right. He knew damn well that Kathryn and Sebastian had arranged it or done it themselves, twisted mother fuckers. Court had tried to explain how they were obviously setting him up and that they were probably responsible for Annette's death as well but no one would listen. Once when he was temporarily released for an afternoon he overheard two society ladies talking about his case. They had said even if it was true what Court claimed, he had it coming. The cards where stacked against him from the start. Even if he had by some miracle gotten released, Kathryn and Sebastian would of seen to it that he would be ruined in there society. Hell even the world if they so choose. His last hope had been that maybe Cecil would return and tell the court what the Valmonts were capable of. He had gotten in touch with Mrs. Caldwell but all she would tell him was that there had been no change in Cecil's condition and she promptly hung up. 

So he was found guilty and on the day of his sentencing they had shown up. It was the first time he had seen them since his arrest. Kathryn and Sebastian sat in the back of the court room hand in hand with small smiles on there faces. He had glared at them but that had only made them smile more. The judge then told him that he would be sentenced to life and Court had almost fainted. He knew there was no way in hell he would ever make it out alive. He turned around and took one last glance at the happy couple. Kathryn was laughing and as they exited the room she gave him a small wave and Sebastian kissed his middle finger and flipped him off. 

That image of the two of them haunted him almost every day. He had done some truly awful shit in his time but they truly were evil. They ruined his life and the sad fact of the matter was there was nothing he could do about it. He knew his parents had given up on him and he never really had any true friends, he was completely alone. 

As Court sat feeling sorry for himself the guy who delivered the mail dropped some in his cell. He immediately got up and grabbed it. There was a letter from his attorney that he already knew was telling him that his appeal had been overturned. He didn't even bother to open it and instead he tossed it aside and glared down at his other mail. It was a post card of a white sandy beach. Even before he turned it over he knew who it was from. He flipped it over and it read: 

_Wish you were here. Actually wish you were dead. Here's hoping! Love Sebastian and Kathryn Valmont._

__

Court crumpled it up and threw it across his cell. God he hated them. 

****** 

Thousands of miles away Kathryn stretched herself out on the hot sand. It was a beautiful day, but then again it was always beautiful in Martinique. She loved the feel of the hot sand under her small body. It truly was paradise and it was a shame they would have to return shortly. 

Since the incident with Court and Annette, Kathryn and Sebastian had made it a ritual to go away once a month for a few days. They had the money to do it so why not? But this particular trip was actually for Sebastian's work. He was shooting at yet another exotic location and she had agreed to come along. At the moment he was off shooting with some air head model and she was laying on a private beach in a small bikini. On occasion a waiter who Sebastian had hired to look after the house they had rented would come over and ask if there was anything she needed. 

Kathryn closed her eyes and started to drift off to sleep when she heard the sound of a flash in front of her. Her hand went immediately to her face "stop it!" 

"Why? Your so beautiful when you sleep" Sebastian replied as he pulled the camera away from his face. 

She laughed "how was your shoot?" 

"Christ, I hate models. I'd like to have all of them fucking shot." Kathryn laughed at his attitude. Most women would be threatened if there husband was around beautiful women all day, but not her. Sebastian had a huge contempt for all models especially the ones he worked with. "So how was your day?" 

"Umm...relaxing." 

"Yeah, good" he said with a smile as the waiter came over with a couple of drinks. "Here want one?" 

"No thanks" 

Sebastian rolled his eyes "oh come on, don't make me drink alone. I know you want one." 

"I do I just can't" 

"Why the fuck not? You know I would think-" Sebastian stopped his rant when he noticed the small smile on Kathryn's' face. He remembered the last time when she refused a drink. His mouth fell open slightly "are you? I mean...are you pregnant?" 

Kathryn's smile became larger "according to the doctor I'm due in June." 

"Holy shit!" Sebastian got up and threw his arms around her. "Where going to have a baby?" 

She laughed at him "well technically I am, but yes. I take it your happy?" 

He smiled and kissed her "ecstatic." They kissed some more then he pulled away "oh there's some other news. Blain sent this" Sebastian grabbed the New York paper from off the table. A picture of Court was under the heading 'Reynolds Appeal Overturned'. 

Kathryn's smile widened "I love a happy ending." 

The End 


End file.
